Game of Hope
by Red-volution
Summary: Naruto adalah satu dari 25 orang yang mengikuti kompetisi dengan hadiah berupa sebuah keinginan mutlak. Hanya ada tiga pilihan untuknya. Mengalahkan, dikalahkan, atau tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya demi menghindari pertentangan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam chara, dan cerita ini bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun melainkan hanya untuk hiburan semata**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo,cerita gaje, aneh, ancur, author newbie,dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku, jika ada yang tidak suka tinggal klik 'back**_

_**'**_

_**Genre : Romance yang gak krasa, supranatural , fantasy, friendship dan lain2.**_

_**Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Yosh, Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Game of Hope**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi biasa seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sinar mentari masuk ke celah-celah ruangan tidur orang-orang, mencoba membangunkan mereka dengan kehangatanya. Orang-orang bangun dari rutinitas tidurnya di malam hari dan memulai lagi kegiatan mereka seperti hari-hari kemarin. Bangun, mandi, sarapan, berangkat kerja atau ke sekolah bagi para murid sekolahan lalu baru kembali ke rumah setiap sore atau malam hari, makan malam lalu tidur dan bangun lagi.

Setiap hari selalu berulang-ulang seperti sebuah roda yang selalu berputar pada porosnya. Kalau ditanya apakah mereka bosan, pasti semua orang akan menjawab 'Ya'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitulah kehidupan yang harus dijalani. Jika pada pagi ini orang-orang sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk menjalani rutinitas mereka, beda lagi dengan pemuda satu ini. Pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah ini.

Pemuda ini masih berkutat dengan bantal dan selimutnya. Di saat tengah memimpikan entah tentang apa, jam weker di atas lacinya berdering dengan kerasnya. Menjatuhkan sang pemuda yang tengah melayang-layang di mimpinya sekaligus menjatuhkanya dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya.

Bruukk

"_Ittai_..." Gumam sang pemuda yang kini mengelus-elus bahu kirinya karena jatuh dengan posisi menyamping ke kiri.

Langsung ia layangkan tatapan

mematikan ke jam weker yang tak bersalah itu pada awalnya, tapi langsung digantikan tatapan kaget melihat angka di jam weker digital itu. Untuk sepersekian detik pemuda itu terpaku pada posisinya sebelum kemudian berteriak

"Uwaaa aku terlambat lagi ! "

**Chapter 1 : Unusual Day**

Pemuda tadi bernama Uzumaki Naruto.17 tahun, bertubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan, rambut pirang jabrik, dan bermata biru layaknya batu safir. Seorang pelajar biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen selama dua tahun lebih dan kini memasuki tahun ketiganya disekolah ini.

Ngomong-ngomong Naruto hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang diberikan oleh walinya sebelum meninggal yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ia hidup sebatangkara karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia masih bayi, itu yang dikatakan oleh walinya. Walaupun pemuda itu mengalami kehidupan yang keras sejak kecil, tapi ia masih tegar walau kadang pernah mertapi hidupnya yang sulit.

Dan kini pemuda itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Seragam sekolah sudah melekat di tubuhnya meski belum tertata dengan rapi. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi berwarna hitam, dan karena saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur maka ia menggunakan setelan tambahan khusus untuk musim dingin yaitu sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan simbol sekolahnya di bagian dada kiri. Dengan segera ia mengambil roti dari kulkas dan menyambar tasnya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke sekolahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat dengan mulut yang dijejal roti kala melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit! Hanya tinggal tersisa lima menit sebelum bel masuk disekolahnya berdering. Jarak menuju sekolahnya masih seperlima perjalanan. Walau nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, Naruto tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang kira-kira berjarak 50 meter dari posisinya, tapi gerbang itu sudah mulai ditutup sepertinya. Banyak siswa yang masih bisa masuk tepat ketika gerbang nyaris tertutup, tapi sayang Naruto tiba di depan gerbang yang sudah tertutup.

Masih kepayahan tampangnya, nafasnya masih terengah, namun sepertinya perjuanganya untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum terlambat sudah gagal.

"Pak, tolong bukakan pintunya..." Mohon Naruto kepada salah satu satpam sekolah yang setiap pagi bertugas menutup gerbang dan mengawasi murid yang terlambat.

"Tidak bisa!"Jawabnya tegas.

"Aku akan panggilkan Hatake-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu untuk mengurusimu."

Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu jika berurusan dengan guru BP yang dipanggil Hatake tadi, pasti hukuman sudah berada di depan mata. Tak lama salah seorang guru BP berambut keperakan yang menggunakan masker bernama Kakashi Hatake datang dan membukakan gerbang sekolah untuk Naruto. Di belakangnya berjalan seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang panjangnya mencapai punggungnya, dan bermata hijau layaknya batu emerald. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Wajahnya cantik juga manis, namun tengah memasang ekspresi tak suka melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto bergidik melihat kedua orang itu, atau mungkin karena melihat gadis itu.

"_O-ohayou_, Kakashi-_sensei_ ,

Haruno-_kaichou_..."

"Kau terlambat lagi Naruto !" Kini Kakashi berkata dengan tegas kepadanya. Naruto menghela nafas

.

"Maaf _sensei_, tadi malam saya tidur terlambat"

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan terus-menerus Naruto"

Kakashi meninggikan suaranya. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas.

"Hahh... Kau selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yang mengakibatkan semua guru angkat tangan untuk menanganimu"

Ia melirik Naruto sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau kuserahkan kepada Sakura, kuharap setelah ini kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Semua guru BP sudah tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."

Setelah namanya disebut gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura atau lengkapnya Haruno Sakura, sang ketua OSIS maju ke hadapanya. Melihat Sakura yang sedang marah itu membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Ikut aku, Uzumaki-_san_!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada datar. Sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi setelah ijin ke Kakashi. Naruto yang pasrah akhirnya hanya bisa mengekor gadis itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Kini dua muda-mudi tadi berjalan ke arah koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang berdampingan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi, _Baka_?" Tanya Sakura ke Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura-_chan_, tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku bangun kesiangan karena tidur larut."

Hee? Kenapa mereka tampak begitu akrab? Bukankah tadi di depan Kakashi mereka tampak begitu formal?

Sakura memicingkan sebelah matanya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Ya mereka memang sahabat sejak duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

"Kau ini, apa pekerjaan part time-mu terlalu berat, kalau iya lebih baik cari part time yang lebih mudah agar kau tidak selalu tidur larut dan terlambat"

"Aku lebih suka part time-ku yang sekarang" Naruto mendengus. Sakura memang sering memberinya ceramah karena ia sering melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Hal yang mengejutkan ketika orang yang bertolak belakang sifatnya bisa menjadi sahabat karib seperti Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura memiliki kelebihan bukan hanya dari parasnya saja . Ia adalah gadis yang rajin, selalu taat tata tertib, dan cerdas. Selain itu, jabatanya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya menjadi salah satu gadis paling dipopulerkan oleh seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Meskipun ia tampan dan dipopulerkan banyak siswi perempuan, tapi pemuda itu sifatnya urakan, malas, selalu melakukan hal yang melanggar tata tertib sekolah, dan selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Prestasi akademiknya biasa-biasa saja, tidak bodoh tapi juga tidak terlalu pintar bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang memegang peringkat kedua di bawah Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelas mereka yang super jenius. Tapi akibat sifat hiperaktifnya, banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bodoh.

"_Ne_, kau mau memberikan hukuman apalagi padaku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yang pasti hukuman yang bisa membuatmu jera yaitu...

Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Naruto bisa menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkanya.

...membersihkan semua toilet laki-laki di sekolah ini!" Kini seringai nampak di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganga. Itu karena pasti akan sangat melelahkan membersihkan toilet yang notabene jarang dijaga kebersihanya oleh siswa laki-laki.

Puas melihat ekspresi Naruto tak lantas membuatnya berhenti waspada. Sakura yakin betul, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan merengek kepadanya. Tapi mendadak Naruto memasang ekspresi serius. Pemuda itu jarang memasang ekspresi serius, biasanya pemuda itu selalu menampakan ekspresi konyolnya, 'bertanda buruk', pikir Sakura

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat mendadak kedua tanganya berada di bahu Sakura. Ia mendekatkan dirinya perlahan ke Sakura, membuat gadis itu menahan napas tanpa sadar. Naruto pandang lekat-lekat Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sakura tak habis pikir. Naruto memang biasanya sering merayunya, tapi ia selalu menganggap Naruto hanya bercanda. Kontan saja perbuatan Naruto membuat jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang, darahnya seakan mengalir lebih cepat dan berkumpul di satu titik yaitu kedua pipinya.

Sakura terpaku pada mata biru yang menatapnya intens hingga membuat dirinya kehabisan kata-kata. Di saat menegangkan itu...

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"I-i-iya Naruto?"

Hei, kenapa dirinya mendadak gugup?.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kumuhon jangan hukuman itu lagi~" rengek pemuda itu membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya yang lebar.

Twiitch

"_BAKA_-NARUTOOOO!"

Duuaakk

"Aduuh~ kenapa kau memukulku?"

Sakura mendengus, sudah ia duga pasti Naruto akan seperti ini. Jika ia keberatan dengan hukuman yang diberikanya ia pasti akan merengek dengan segala macam cara agar terbebas dari hukuman.

Tapi mengingat perlakuan Naruto sebelum merengek tadi membuat pipinya menghangat. Ia berpikir kalau Naruto terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat tadi!. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna menepis pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk ke otaknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Itu hukuman yang cocok agar kau jera dan tidak terlambat lagi. Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau terlambat dalam minggu ini." Sergah Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya

" Huh, masa bodoh" respon Naruto dengan acuh.

Blettakk

Kembali satu jitakan dari sang Kaichou Konoha Gakuen membuat kepala Naruto serasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Hei! Untuk apa lagi barusan?!" Protes Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Karena sudah membantah perintah Ketua OSIS" jawab Sakura santai.

Melihat gelagat Sakura membuat Naruto jengkel. Pasalnya sebelum menjadi Ketua OSIS Sakura kadang sudah semena-mena padanya, tapi ternyata setelah menjadi Ketua OSIS Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Huh, iya-iya . Maafkan aku Haruno_-sama_, karena sudah menentang perintahmu yang bijaksana"

Sindir Naruto dengan penuh penekan di setiap katanya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Pokoknya setelah pulang sekolah kau harus melakukan tugasmu, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur karena kau akan tahu akibatnya!." Setelahnya terdengar bunyi 'krak' dari buku-buku jari Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dihajar oleh pemegang sabuk hitam karateka seperti Sakura. Dijitak saja rasanya sudah membuatnya tak ingin merasakanya lagi, apa lagi jika dihajar habis-habisan, pikir pemuda itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih bai kita ke kelas sekarang." Setelahnya merekapun berjalan ke kelas mereka karena kebetulan mereka juga satu kelas di kelas 12-1. Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto yang memilih berjalan dengan santai. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang berada di depanya. Tanpa sadar pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis horizontal tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum.

Sakura memang selalu kelihatan galak di depanya, tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya selalu perhatian kepadanya. Itulah hal yang menyebabkanya begitu terpesona oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di kelas 1 SMA.

Tapi ia terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada gadis pinkish itu. Ada sebuah alasan yang selalu membuatnya menahan ingin menyampaikan perasaanya. Sebenarnya kadang jika ia menggoda Sakura, tak sepenuhnya godaanya itu hanya candaan. Tapi nyatanya Sakura tak sadar akan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Naruto selalu berpikir mungkin Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sehabatnya saja tidak lebih, itulah alasan Naruto tak pernah menyampaikan perasaanya secara langsung.

Padahal jika saja Naruto sadar akan ekspresi Sakura tadi mungkin saja baginya untuk tahu kalau gadis itu juga menyimpan rasa kepadanya, lalu mengungkapkan perasaanya pada gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Setelah pulang sekolah.**

Kini Naruto tengah mengerjakan hukuman yang harus diterimanya karena terlambat tadi pagi.

Dengan sebuah pel dan ember berisikan air yang sudah dicampur detergen pembersih lantai, ia mengepel seluruh lantai toilet yang terlihat kotor meski dengan ogah-ogahan

Di dekatnya, sang ketua OSIS yaitu Sakura, sedang mengawasi, tidak terlihat tertarik untuk membantu.

Sejak Naruto mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, ia dan Sakura tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai akhirnya karena keheningan yang membuatnya bosan Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

Baru hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia sudah didahului oleh Sakura.

"Sepertinya sejak dulu kau tidak pernah berubah, Naruto."

"Hm?. Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sebelah alis Naruto sedikit terangkat saat bertanya.

"Yah, dari dulu kau selalu membuat onar yang akhirnya membuatmu dihukum seperti ini"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan ketika aku dihukum, selalu saja kau yang disuruh untuk mengawasiku"

"Habisnya, jika kau diawasi oleh orang lain, kau pasti akan kabur diam-diam selagi orang yang mengawasimu lengah yang akhirnya membuatmu terkena hukuman yang lebih berat"

Sakura terkikik geli.

Naruto yang melihat tawa Sakura tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai tawa Sakura yang entah kenapa menurutnya terlihat sangat _kawaii_, membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Dan ia paling membenci saat Sakura sedih atau bahkan sampai menangis.

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membuka suara lagi.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya?. Aku tak menyangka kita sudah bersahabat selama itu." Naruto tersenyum, kini ia tengah mengepel lantai di luar kamar mandi.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_! Aku ingin bertanya mengenai diriku padamu..."

"Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?"

"Ya, karena kau adalah orang terdekatku selama ini. Kurasa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih mengertiku selain dirimu."

Entah mengapa pernyataan Naruto tadi terdengar begitu manis menurut Sakura. Pipinya kini bersemu merah.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_, kenapa tidak menjawab? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"I-ie, aku tidak apa-apa." Setelahnya Sakura berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila tadi.

"Menurutku kau adalah orang yang bodoh-

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

-tapi kau adalah orang yang begitu peduli dengan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau baik hati, tidak pernah menyerah dengan keadaan walau seberat apapun itu. Kau juga adalah orang yang keras kepala dan selalu ngotot untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi kadang kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan karena ketidakpekaanmu serta karena sifatmu yang seenaknya sendiri"

"Lalu kau juga tipe orang yang dapat merasakan penderitaan atau kebahagian orang terdekatmu. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang bisa kusampaikan tentangmu."

Seulas senyum bertengger di bibir Sakura. Naruto hanya diam terpana mendengar semua hal yang disampaikan Sakura tentangnya.

Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang begitu mengenalnya sampai sejauh itu.

"He he, aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengenalku sampai sejauh itu. Aku saja tak pernah sadar oleh sifat-sifatku sendiri. Padahal kita baru berteman sejak masuk SMA".

"_Yosh!_, akhirnya selesai juga!"

Ia merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal itu.

"Bagus, kau sudah menyelesaikan hukumanmu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_, hari ini kau tidak ada rapat OSIS atau kegiatan ekstra kan?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kita pulang bersama yuk!, sudah lama kita tak pulang bersama." Tawar Naruto plus cengiran lima jarinya yang tak berubah sejak dulu, membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ambil tasku dulu, kau tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelahnya Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kini Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Tak lupa dengan diiringi canda tawa masing-masing.

Di depan sebuah jalur penyebrangan, mereka berhenti karena lampu masih menyala di warna merah yang menunjukan para penyebrang jalan untuk berhenti.

Selang beberapa detik lampu berubah warna jadi hijau dan orang-orang yang menunggu mulai menyebrang jalan termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

Tapi, tanpa disangka seorang gadis kecil malah terjatuh saat menyebrang. Sedangkan sepertinya orang tuanya tak sadar akan hal itu. Posisinya masih berada di tengah jalur penyebrangan saat lampu jalur penyebrangan tadi sudah kembali berwarna hijau.

Naruto serta Sakura belum menyadari kejadian itu. Sedangkan mulai terdengar banyak orang berteriak 'Awas'.

"Kenapa orang-orang terdengar panik?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang matanya langsung melebar.

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Sedangkan sang pengemudi tak sadar jika ada anak kecil yang masih berada di tengah jalan. Gadis kecil tadi hanya dapat terpaku ketika di hadapanya ada sebuah mobil menuju ke arahnya.

Sakura yang sepertinya juga baru sadar kenapa semua orang berteriak dengan panik menoleh kebelakang. Ia kaget saat Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke tengah jalan. Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Naruto! Jangan!" Serunya panik.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, Naruto langsung memeluk gadis kecil tadi dan berjongkok membelakangi mobil yang menuju kearahnya, mencoba melindungi si gadis kecil dari hantaman yang tak mungkin lagi dihindari. Si pengemudi yang baru sadar langsung menekan klakson, tapi terlambat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, masih memeluk gadis tadi, jarak mereka dengan mobil tak sampai 50 senti, entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan _'De Javu'_ seakan-akan ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Setelah berselang beberapa waktu mobil tadi tak kunjung menghantamnya.

'_Are_? Kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun?' Pikir Naruto.

Setelah ia melihat sekeliling ia tampak terperangah. Pasalnya semua yang ada di sekitarnya mendadak berhenti, dari mulai orang-orang di sekitar jalan kendaraan bahkan Sakura yang tampak sedang berteriak dengan raut muka khawatir.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi, ia malah tambah kaget menyadari tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?" Nampak seorang pria yang berumur kira-kira 30-an bertanya kepadanya.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?" Kembali pertanyaan yang sama yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Siapa kau...?" Naruto memandangi pria tadi. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Poninya menutup sebelah wajahnya. Iris matanya cukup aneh karena berbentuk seperti riak air.

Pria yang mengenakan mantel coklat gelap sepanjang kakinya itu kembali bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?, siapa kau?, dan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sungguh, Naruto terlalu bingung dengan semua hal yang tak wajar ini. Pria tadi tersenyum kecil, wajahnya sudah tak sedatar tadi.

"Untuk menjelaskan semuanya akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto." Mata Naruto membulat. Kenapa pria itu tahu namanya?. Sungguh Naruto merasa begitu bodoh karena sejak tadi hanya bisa bingung.

"Sebelumya perkenalkan, namaku Nagato. Sekarang ini aku menghentikan waktu yang berada di sekitarmu untuk mengajakmu bicara."

"Menghentikan waktu?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu.

"Jika kau bisa menghentikan waktu, apa berarti kau adalah _Shinigami_ yang ditugaskan menjemputku, atau semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kalaupun ini adalah waktunya aku mati... Aku mohon, setidaknya jangan bawa juga nyawa gadis ini..." Naruto memohon sambil menatap wajah polos gadis kecil yang didekapnya. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"_Onegai_..."

Pria tadi tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang begitu peduli dengan orang lain, Naruto. Tapi aku bukanlah_ Shinigami_. Lagi pula ini belum waktunya kau mati. Karena itu aku bertanya, apa kau masih ingin hidup?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberpa kali. "Kalau memang ini belum waktunya aku mati, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah, ya"

"Tapi aku harus tahu seberapa besar tekadmu untuk hidup. Apa alasanmu untuk tetap hidup."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, nampak berpikir. Awalnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi setelahnya dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan bahwa ia tak ragu akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku masih ingin mengejar semua harapanku, mewujudkan cita-citaku ,aku masih ingin mempelajari semua hal-hal yang ada di dunia ini, juga hidup bahagia suatu saat nanti, selain itu aku masih belum siap meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi..."

Nagato melirik kearah Sakura. "Apa yang kau maksud orang yang kau sayangi salah satunya adalah gadis itu?"

Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. " Ya... Ia adalah gadis yang begitu kucintai dan aku belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya... Aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya."

Nagato melihat mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam. Disana ia melihat keteguhan hati pemuda itu.

"_Souka_?. Kalau begitu kau masih bisa hidup, tapi kau harus bisa menghindari mobil itu." Terang Nagato.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto panik. Ia mungkin masih bisa menghindar dengan resiko sedikit cedera, tapi ia harus melepas gadis cilik itu. Tidak, ia tak bisa melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu." Nagato tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia menghilang tanpa jejak dan waktu mulai berjalan lambat.

Naruto mememjamkan matanya dan memposisikan tangan kirinya untuk menahan mobil yang hendak menabraknya. Tiba-tiba hal menakjubkan terjadi. Sebuah aliran angin yang kencang menerjang keluar dari tangan Naruto.

Wuusshh

Mobil tadi terlempar di udara dan berputar 360 derajat sebelum mendarat dengan cukup keras. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tadi terpana. Naruto sendiri baru saja membuka matanya yang langsung melebar ketika melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukanya terhadap mobil itu.

Keadaan hening sesaat sampai akhirnya tangis histeris dari ibu si gadis cilik membuat semuanya kembali sadar. Beberapa orang berlari ke arah Naruto dan membantu pemuda itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks, terima kasih banyak nak, karena sudah menyelamatkan putriku." Sang ibu dari si gadis langsung mendekap sang anak dan masih menangis.

"Ibu!" teriak gadis kecil tadi langsung memeluk ibunya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terharu melihat kejadian itu. Tapi ada juga yang terheran-heran bagaimana bisa mobil tadi terlempar?.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatakan gadis kecil tadi.

"Hiks... Sekali lagi terima kasih, anak muda."

"Sudahlah bibi, tidak usah terus berterima kasih. Lagipula saling tolong menolong adalah kewajiban kita bukan." Naruto tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa kau terluka? Aku bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit." Tawar si wanita yang di respon Naruto dengan ' terima kasih tapi tidak perlu'.

Si wanita tersenyum dan menyuruh putrinya untuk berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"_Arigatou, Onii-chan_!" Seru si gadis kecil, tertawa riang sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hm, lain kali hati-hati ya!". Pesan Naruto sambil nyengir yang dan mencubit pelan pipi tembam kemerahan gadis imut itu. Sedangkan si gadis kecil membalas dengan sebuah anggukan semangat.

Setelah membungkukkan badanya kepada Naruto, anak dan ibu itupun pergi menjauh dari jalan raya. Naruto masih terduduk di jalanan. Beberapa orang memujinya dan berterimakasih kepadanya. Ia melihat pengemudi mobil tadi di bawa ke mobil ambulan yang entah sejak kapan tiba, sepertinya si pengemudi mengalami beberapa luka kecil.

Saat Naruto hendak bangkit seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis, Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis musim semi itu menerjang dan memeluknya erat yang kontan langsung membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk . Isakan kecil terdengar darinya.

" Hiks...hiks... _Baka_... _Baka_-Naruto... Hiks.." Racau Sakura.

Walau segalak apapun ia pada Naruto, tapi ia tak pernah bisa menutupi perasaanya di depan Naruto. Ia selalu lemah bila melihat Naruto kesakitan ataupun dalam bahaya.

Gadis itu begitu lega tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda pirang yang begitu nekat itu demi menyelamatkan orang lain.

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat, membuat Naruto kaget. Sakura tak pernah seperti ini padanya. Ada sebuah perasaan bersalah kepada Sakura karena membuat gadis pink itu menangis. Tapi di satu sisi ia begitu bahagia karena ternyata ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanya sampai seperti itu. Dengan Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Ja-jangan kau ulangi perbuatan nekatmu itu _baka_..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan mereka. Sesaat setelah mereka melepaskan pelukanya, seorang bapak-bapak menghampiri mereka.

"Hei nona, kau harus bangga pada pacarmu karena ia adalah pemuda yang berani".

Mendengar penuturan si bapak membuat keduanya tersipu. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran _jii-san_." Elak Sakura.

"Oh, aku kira kalian pacaran. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir kalian berdua sangat serasi lho!" Bapak tadi berkata dengan jujur.

Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi mereka tersipu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Sesekali mereka tersipu saat tanpa sengaja bertemu mata, mungkin mereka masih mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan bapak tadi.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm?" Jawab Sakura dengan canggung

"Terima kasih." Sebuah senyum tulus terpampang di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kau mau mengkhawatirkanku dan menangis untuku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Itu karena kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku, Naruto." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya yang biru membulat. Tapi tak lama sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupmu ya, Sakura-_chan_?" Goda Naruto.

Menyadari ucapanya barusan membuat rona merah tipis hadir di pipi Sakura. "Ja-jangan salah paham, _baka_!"

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia begitu bahagia bisa membuat Sakura merona karena ucapanya. Ia jadi ingin menggoda Sakura habis-habisan.

"Hooo... _Naruhodo_.. Rupanya Sakura-_chan_ sudah memberi tanda bahwa kau menyukaiku dan menungguku untuk menembakmu ya?" Goda Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"Si-siapa yang mau ditembak oleh cowok _baka_ sepertimu." Ucap Sakura mencoba mengelak tapi masih belum bisa menghilangkan kegugupanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup, Sakura-_chan_?"

Wajah Sakura lebih merah dari sebelumnya karena malu dan marah akibat godaan Naruto.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Sakura-_koi_? Atau Sakura_-hime_ saja, _ne_, Sakura-_hime_?"

Blettaakk

Sebuah pukulan melayang dan mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aduuh..."

"AKU BENCI KAU _BAKA_! BENCI !"

Teriak Sakura yang setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena godaan terakhir yang di ucapkan Naruto tadi.

"He-hei Sakura-_chan_ kenapa malah meninggalkanku? Aku cuma bercanda!" Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengejar Sakura.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tak biasa bagi Naruto semasa ia hidup. Kejadian aneh yang dialaminya tadi takkan pernah terlupakan sampai kapanpun. Banyak hal yang harus ia selidiki setelah ini. Pemuda itu juga masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata Nagato sebelum menghilang, ' Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu'.

Entah apa maksudnya ia bisa pikirkan hal itu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah minta maaf pada Sakura karena jika tidak Sakura bisa mendiaminya selama seminggu bahkan lebih.

TBC

_**A/N : Fyuuh... Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 dari FF NaruSaku multi-chap pertama saya.**_

_**Untuk semua pembaca *kalau ada* saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah berkenan mau baca fic abal saya ini, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje,banyak salah kata, typo, aneh, jelek, atau sejenisnya. Saya adalah author newbie jadi mohon maklumi jika ceritanya ancur. Saya juga minta bimbinganya pada author FF NaruSaku lain, karena keterbatasan pengetahuan saya dalam menulis, jadi ,pliiiss kasih review, kritik, atau saran jika kalian berkenan. **_

_**Oke kayaknya udah cukup bicaranya. **_

_**Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^. **_

_**Regard : Red-volution **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ; Chapter 2 udah hadir minna-san**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam chara, serta fanfic ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun melainkan hanya untuk hiburan**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, abal, gaje dan lain2.**_

_**Pairi : NaruSaku, jika ada yang tidak suka tinggal klik back dan tidak perlu menjelek-jelekan karya orang lain**_

_**Genre : Romance yg gak krasa, supranatural, friendship dan lain2**_

_**Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Yosh, Happy Reading^^**_

_**Chapter 2 : A Game for A Hope**_

Naruto masih saja mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatan anehnya. Pertama saat menolong seorang gadis kecil dari tabrakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia menerbangkan sebuah mobil hanya dengan mengerahkan tanganya saja.

Kedua adalah ketika ia tanpa sengaja menerbangkan temanya dari ekstra karate saat tengah sparing, yang akhirnya membuat temanya itu pergi ke sekolah dengan gibs di lengan kananya selama beberapa hari.

Ia benar-benar tanpa sengaja. Pasalnya saat ia menangkis serangan tendangan dari temanya itu, ia langsung melancarkan serangan balasan dengan meninju dada temanya itu.

Pukulanya memang tak terlalu keras, tapi setelahnya, temanya itu malah terlempar 2 meteran keatas karena sebuah dorongan angin yang ditimbulkan dari pukulan Naruto yang membuat seisi dojo, termasuk Sakura tercengang sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan menyebabkan posisi tulang tangan kananya sedikit berpindah dari posisi normal.

Dan kejadian yang ketiga adalah kejadian yang paling konyol.

Saat itu ia tengah berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sakura. Karena sudah mulai masuk musim gugur jadi udara di sektar terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Saat itu setelah masuk gerbang sekolah, Sakura ijin ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Naruto yang pada dasarnya adalah salah satu cowok yang dipopulerkan disekolahnya dihampiri oleh beberapa fans girlnya.

Alasan mereka menghampiri Naruto setelah Sakura pergi adalah karena mereka takut pada Ketua OSIS yang terkenal disegani, tegas dan tak segan memberi hukuman pada murid yang bermasalah, selain itu karena kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura mereka berkesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua pacaran, jadi tak mungkin mereka mendekati pacar sang Ketua OSIS bukan? Bisa-bisa mereka diberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh oleh Sakura.

Para fans girlnya itu dengan genit mulai merayunya. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya cuek saja, tapi setelah mencium bau parfum yang begitu menyengat dari salah satu gadis itu, hidungnya terasa gatal.

Haatchii

Kontan saja ia bersin. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan dirinya sampai ditampar hanya karena bersin?.

Tentu saja ia ditampar, kekuatan anehnya tiba-tiba keluar lagi saat ia bersin.

Bersin Naruto berupa angin yang kuat yang menyebabkan rok seragam sekolah gadis-gadis itu tersingkap sehingga menampilkan celana dalam mereka.

Kyaaa~

Gadis-gadis itu menjerit, sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo karena kembali tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatan anehnya.

Plakk

Plakk

Plakk

Praktis, Ia ditampar tiga orang gadis. Sedangkan yang lainya segera meninggalkan tempat dengan wajah memerah.

Belum selesai dengan masalah tamparan, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura yang berlari melihat kejadian tadi dan langsung memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

'NARUTO-_BAKA-HENTAI_ !'

'_SHANAROOOO_ !'

Ia masih ingat teriakan Sakura sebelum ia dipukul dengan sekuat tenaga yang menyebabkan benjolan di kepalanya.

Sepertinya ia harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kini suasana di dalam ruang kelas 12-1 tampak sepi. Naruto yang duduk di bangku baris kedua deretan dua sama sekali tak berminat memperhatikan pelajaran.

Jam pelajaran saat ini adalah mata pelajaran Sejarah. Terlihat Yamato-_sensei_ yang tengah menulis materi tentang sejarah Konoha di papan tulis.

Pemuda itu melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang duduk di depanya masih terlihat serius mencatat dan mencoba memahami semua materi tadi.

Pantas saja Sakura menjadi siswi perempuan tercerdas di sekolah. Ia selalu memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan guru dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak sepertinya yang sejak tadi terlihat tak berminat memperhatikan pelajaran.

Ia kembali melirik ke sekeliling kelas. Ia menoleh ke bangku samping kananya, deretan pertama. Terlihat Kiba yang malah sedang memainkan smartphone nya. Di belakang pemuda pecinta anjing itu terlihat Chouji yang diam-diam sedang memakan keripik kentangnya.

Di depan Kiba di baris pertama deret pertama atau mudahnya di pojok kiri depan, ada Shikamaru yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dengan kedua lenganya di jadikan bantalan. Bisa-bisanya pemuda bermarga Nara itu tidur saat pelajaran.

Ia jadi heran, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menjadi siswa paling jenius di sekolah? Padahal ketika pelajaran sedang membosankan, pemuda itu selalu memilih tidur daripada memperhatikan pelajaran.

Ia kembali melirik ke sekitar. Melihat Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang paling dididolakan di sekolahnya tengah memperhatikan pelajaran tak kalah serius dari Sakura.

Lalu di depan Hinata duduk pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya. Sahabat yang sekaligus dianggap rivalnya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang kini memperhatikan pelajaran dengan wajah _stoic_ khas Uchiha-nya. Setelahnya ia memperhatikan teman-teman lain yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya sweatdrop adalah Yamanaka Ino, yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura. Gadis cantik yang menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak SMP yang terkenal centil dan menjadi ratu gosip Konoha Gakuen. Ia dengan santainya tengah merias wajahnya dengan peralatan make up yang dibawanya. Hah, ada-ada saja.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan ini di dalam lingkungan kelasnya. Karena itu ia tak terlalu heran jika beberapa teman-temanya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat ditengah pelajaran.

Daripada melihat beberapa teman-temanya yang kurang kerjaan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan materi pelajaran sejarah yang ditulis di papan tulis meski dengan ogah-ogahan.

Naruto membaca tanpa suara.

'Konoha pada mulanya adalah kota kecil yang berada di wilayah Kerajaan Hi dan...Bla bla bla seterusnya'.

Baris demi baris kalimat ia baca sampai sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau memang kecepatan menulis Yamato_-sensei_ mendadak melambat.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga mengalami hal ini. Waktu seakan mulai berhenti dan dia di datangi seorang pria misterius yang dikenalnya sebagai Nagato.

Dan benar saja, semua yang ada disekitarnya langsung berhenti sesaat kemudian. Tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda dari kejadian sebelumnya. Kali ini tubuhnya masih bisa digerakan.

"Apa kabar Naruto?"

"Huwaa!" Naruto tersentak dan nyaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya saat tiba-tiba Nagato muncul tepat di depanya sambil sedikit melayang di atas mejanya seperti hantu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

Protes Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Nagato tersenyum kecil. Ia memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku mantelnya.

"Lalu, apalagi maumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah merasakanya?" Nagato melayang sedikit kebelakang, menjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang mungkin akan marah bila ia kembali membingungkanya.

"Merasakan apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Ck, kenapa pria misterius dihadapanya ini selalu membuatnya bingung.

"Merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi padamu." Jawab Nagato.

Naruto mengingat-ingat hal-hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini padanya. Tunggu dulu, jika Nagato menanyakan hal tadi berarti ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya bukan?.

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku bukan?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya di atas meja.

Nagato menghela napasnya sesaat.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." a memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat yang akan digunakanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Akulah yang memberimu kekuatan pada saat kau hampir tertabrak mobil beberapa hari lalu." Baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memotong.

"Kekuatan? Kekuatan macam apa? Kenapa kau memberikanya padaku? Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang dulu, jika memotong aku tak akan melanjutkan ceritaku" sahut Nagato tenang.

"E-eh,_ gomen_ lanjutkan lagi ceritamu, kumohon" Naruto memelas.

"Baiklah, pertama akan ku jelaskan kenapa kau kuberi kekuatan." Kali ini Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan serius tanpa berniat memotong pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku melihat tekad yang kuat ada dalam dirimu Naruto. Karena itulah aku memberimu kekuatan"

"Hanya karena itu saja?" Naruto ragu dengan alasan sederhana dari Nagato.

" Bukan hanya karena itu. Aku memberimu kekuatan supaya kau bisa mengikuti semacam kompetisi yang kuciptakan."

"Kompetisi?" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pergi ke berbagai tempat selama ini, hanya untuk menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki tekad yang kuat agar bisa ikut _game_ ini."

Sambil bersandar di sandaran kursinya Naruto kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lalu, sebenarnya _game_ macam apa yang kau maksud."

"Suatu pertarungan... Dimana nyawamu dipertaruhkan di kompetisi ini." Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali melanjutkan

"Aku bermaksud mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang kuberi kekuatan untuk bertarung satu sama lain sampai ada satu orang yang tersisa dan menjadi pemenangnya. "

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, apa berarti aku harus ikut? Dan juga, bukankah terlalu berat untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk _game_ itu?"

Nagato memilih diam sejenak karena ia yakin Naruto akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula, apa untungnya untukku dan peserta lain?" Konyol, batin Naruto. Ia deberi kekuatan semata-mata untuk bertarung satu sama lain sampai mati tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata begitu. Keuntunganya adalah, kau bisa melindungi orang lain dengan kekuatanmu karena sebentar lagi suatu kejadian besar akan segera datang. Dan juga, pemenang dari kompetisi ini akan diberi sebuah ' Harapan Mutlak'."

"Harapan Mutlak? Apalagi itu? Dan kejadian besar apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan kejadian besar yang kumaksud sekarang. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan tentang 'Harapan Mutlak'."

"Harapan Mutlak adalah sebuah permintaan yang bisa kau minta dan apa saja permintaanmu itu pasti akan terkabul, meskipun harapan yang mustahil sekalipun, atau singkatnya kau bisa meminta apa saja" Kalimat panjang Nagato diakhiri denagn sebuah helaan napas.

Ia langsung menghilang dan kembali muncul sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah ia dapat darimana di samping Naruto.

Sebuah kerutan tampak di dahi Naruto. "Jadi aku bisa meminta hal yang mustahil sekalipun?" Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi respon Nagato.

"Lalu... Hal besar apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara terang-terangan, tetapi aku bisa memberitahumu kalau kejadian besar yang akan terjadi adalah kejadian yang begitu mengerikan..."

Degg

Naruto langsung tegang dibuatnya. Sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan...

"Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik? Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu sebelum memutuskan karena keputusan yang kau buat akan merubah hidupmu untuk selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatanku? Katanya kau ingin menjelaskanya bukan?" Sergah Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau cari tahu kekuatanmu sendiri. Aku masih ada urusan dengan orang lain." Nagato mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

Tekk

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya kembali menjadi normal serta waktu yang tadi berhenti kembali berjalan.

Suasana kelas kini seperti sebelumnya. Naruto masih terdiam sampai sebuah deheman menyadarkanya.

"Ehemm!" Ternyata itu adalah Yamato-_sensei_.

"Apa kau memperhatikan pelajaran, Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan wajah horor.

"E-eh!... _Ha-hai_ _sensei_, saya memperhatikan" ucap Naruto kaget.

Yamato mengerutkan kening dan memberi Naruto tatapan mengintimidasi.

Naruto tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Setelah beberapa detik seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kriinnnggg

'Fyuuh, untung saja' batin Naruto, berterima kasih pada bel yang sepertinya tepat waktu menyelamatkanya.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari Yamato. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dan akhirnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan sama yang kemudian dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Baiklah hari ini pelajaran kita akhiri dulu dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Ujar Yamato yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas 12-1.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan akhirnya seisi kelas bersorak gaduh. Beberapa diantara mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk makan atau hanya sekedar menenangkan pikiran setelah pelajaran membosankan tadi, termasuk Sakura dan Ino serta teman-teman lainya.

Di saat Naruto tengah melamun, ia dihampiri oleh tiga orang temanya. Seorang pemuda dengan tato berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah bertanya padanya.

"Hei Naruto!, mau ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Kiba atau lebih lengkapnya Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda tadi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah semakin melamun.

"Hei Naruto! Apa kau mendengar kami?" Kini seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk bernama Chouji Akimichi yang bertanya.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto langsung sedikit tersentak saat melihat tiga temanya yaitu, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru.

"Hei kalian ini mengagetkanku tahu!" Bentak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?, buakankah sejak tadi Kiba dan Chouji bertanya padamu apa kau mau kekantin dan kau hanya melamun? Huh, _mendokusai_!" kini seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas yaitu Shikamaru menimpali ucapan teman blondie-nya itu sambil menampakan wajah malasnya.

"Be-benarkah?... Ha ha ha, maaf aku tidak ikut kekantin hari ini" Ucap Naruto sedikit kikuk.

" Ya sudah."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Naruto yang beberapa saat kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memikirkan masalah tadi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Di atap sekolah.**

Kini Naruto berada di atap sekolah yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kelas. Sambil berpegangan pada pagar besi pembatas atap, ia melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Jam istirahat seperti ini selalu ramai dimanfaatkan siswa-siswi untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan atau ke taman sekolah yang bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas dari sini.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar berpikir keras apakah ia harus ikut _game_ yang dibicarakan Nagato atau tidak. Lagipula, apa keuntungan yang didapat Nagato dengan menciptakan _game_ semacam ini? Ia sendiri heran dengan jalan pikiran pria berambut merah gelap itu.

Harapan Mutlak yang tadi dijelaskan Nagato masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Harapan itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan apa saja meskipun mustahil dan diluar nalar manusia. Tapi Naruto berpikir, apa permintaan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah meninggal bisa dilakukan?.

Sebenarnya dalam hati yang terdalam, pemuda itu ingin mengetahui siapa orang tuanya... Ia ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang tak pernah ia dapat sama sekali...Tapi... Jika ia mengikuti _game_ itu, menang lalu berharap orang tuanya kembali hidup, bukankah itu sudah menyalahi takdir yang dibuat oleh Tuhan?

Naruto benar-benar frustasi, ia mencengkram helaian rambut pirangnya itu, mencoba memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk memecahkan masalah rumit yang dialaminya sampai sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi kegiatanya.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rupanya gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya, Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memberi Naruto pertanyaan tapi malah ia yang balik ditanya.

"Diberi pertanyaan malah balik bertanya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kau menanyakan hal yang sama sepertiku, huh, dasar _Baka_-Naruto!" Seru Sakura, ia menunjukan raut wajah tak suka.

Mau tak mau Naruto tertawa dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, iya-iya maaf...aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hmm... Aku hanya tengah memikirkan... Ah sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat, ceritakan saja masalahmu, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" tawar Sakura. Kini ia berada disamping Naruto, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin akan kuceritakan lain waktu saja"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hahh, ya sudah kalau begitu" keduanya terdiam sampai Sakura kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku datang kesini sebenarnya ingin mencarimu"

"Memang ada apa?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak membuat masalah dengan membolos pelajaran."

Naruto hanya bisa cemberut, membuat Sakura tertawa. "Hahaha...sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas!"

"Ya"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sepulang sekolah.**

Sakura kini tengah memandang Naruto heran. Kenapa pemuda yang selalu cerewet dan tidak bisa diam ini mendadak menjadi pendiam dan melamun sendiri?

Sambil berjalan ia sesekali mencoba membuka percakapan dengan menanyakan suatu hal yang hanya dijawab dengan singkat dan langsung kembali diam.

Keduanya hanya saling terdiam...

Namun, mendadak di tanah yang mereka pijak sebuah simbol aneh berbentuk lingkaran muncul. Simbol itu terbuat dari cahaya kemerahan yang terang. Keduanya langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Apa ini!" Seru Sakura panik membuat Naruto juga ikut panik.

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang pasti kita harus lari!" Naruto segera meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari. Menjauhi simbol tadi.

Setelah sampai di jarak yang mereka kira cukup aman, mereka berhenti dan berbalik melihat apa yang terjadi.

Simbol berdiameter kurang lebih 5 meter itu semakin terang. Sesaat setelahnya, dari dalam simbol itu muncul mahluk berukuran besar. Bentuknya menyerupai manusia namun tubuhnya terbuat dari batu.

Mahluk batu berukuran tiga kali ukuran manusia itu meraung.

"RAARRRGHHH!"

Di detik selanjutnya monster tadi melompat dan langsung mendarat di depan Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa kaget dan ketakutan. Tubuh keduanya bergetar, mahluk itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan ukaran raksasanya. Di saat keduanya tengah panik mendadak sebuah suara muncul seperti sebuah gema entah dari mana.

'Jika kau ingin tahu kekuatanmu, maka lawanlah monster itu, Naruto'

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia sudah kenal betul suara itu.

"Suara apa tadi?" Tanya Sakura yang kini kebingungan dan ketakutan merangkul sebelah lengan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ berlindung!" Perintah Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mahluk itu sampai kau bisa bersembunyi!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Ck, kenapa Sakura selalu keras kepala?

"Cepatlah! Jika tidak kita semua bisa mati!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri monster itu.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang kini menitikan air matanya.

Saat telah berhadapan dengan monster itu Naruto langsung bersiap-siap. Ia melirik beberapa batu kecil dibawahnya dan mengambil satu diantaranya.

"Hei jelek! Terima ini!" Naruto melempar dengan keras batu di genggamanya dan mengenai wajah dari monster itu. Monster itu menggeram.

Sebuah serangan berupa pukulan langsung dilancarkan monster itu ke Naruto.

Dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan karatenya Naruto langsung menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

Duarr

Pukulan yang dahsyat itu menimbulkan tanah yang terkena menjadi retak.

Gawat. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatanya karena selama ini ia selalu tanpa sengaja mengeluarkanya.

Kembali sebuah serangan diluncurkan monster itu. Tangan kirinya diayunkan menuju Naruto, tapi dengan sigap Naruto bisa kembali menghindar dengan membungkukan badanya.

Monster itu menggeram. Ia langsung melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Dengan lincah Naruto masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat ke kanan atau kiri secepat yang ia bisa.

Duarr Duarr Duarr Duarr, pukulan monster itu menyebabkan tanah retak di mana-mana.

Serangan monster itu sangat dahsyat. Naruto tidak boleh sampai terkena seranganya walau hanya sekali, karena sekali terkena serangan bisa remuk seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Kusso_! Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin Naruto yang sekarang sepertinya mulai kewalahan.

Melihat Naruto yang salah menghindar dan justru di posisi yang tak menguntungkan, monster itu langsung memanfaatkanya dengan memberi pukulan telak ke arah Naruto.

Duakk.

Naruto terkena terpental sampai 10 meter jauhnya dan langsung tersungkur di tanah. Rasanya seperti terhantam batu yang mengarah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aarrggghh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan dan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyelamatkan pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu kaku dan sulit untuk digerakan.

"Uggh..." Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia masih belum bisa bangkit. Tapi ternyata Monster itu kini kembali mendekatinya. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya?

Dan disaat Naruto mulai pasrah dengan keadaan, ia kembali mengingat saat diberi pertanyaan oleh Nagato tentang alasan apa yang membuatnya masih ingin hidup...

Ia menjawab bahwa ia masih ingin mengejar semua mimpinya, selain itu ia masih ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersenyum dan tertawa... serta ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya...

"Sakura-_chan_..." Lirih pemuda itu. Dengan susah payah ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini belutut, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia benci saat Sakura sedih atau bahkan sampai menangis. ...Ia selalu ingin menghadirkan senyum dan tawa di wajah cantiknya...

Ia berpikir jika sampai ia mati saat ini, pasti Sakura akan terus menangis dan tak pernah tersenyum lagi...

Kalu begitu... sama saja ia yang menyebabkan tangisan Sakura bukan?

Sesaat wajah dengan tawa yang ceria milik Sakura muncul di pikiranya.

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu membawa senyum di wajah Sakura? Maka jika ia ingin itu terjadi, ia tak boleh mati disini!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Tekadnya untuk tidak menyerah membuatnya kembali berdiri meskipun dengan susah payah...

Di saat monster itu sudah berada di depanya dan sudah siap dengan tinjunya, Naruto mengepalkan tangan kananya yang sekarang mulai diitari oleh angin.

Wuussshh. Angin tadi berputar semakin kencang dan kuat.

"Raaarggh!l

"Hyaaahh!"

Keduanya saling berteriak dan langsung melapas tinjunya.

Duaarrr

Pukulan keduanya saling beradu, menyebabkan gelombang besar langsung terjadi.

Sakura langsung menghalangi wajahnya dari gelombang tadi dengan kedua tanganya.

Keduanya sama-sama terpental. Naruto hanya terpental kebelakang, masih dengan berdiri. Sedangkan monster tadi jatuh berguling-guling.

'Akhirnya aku bisa menguasainya!' Pikir Naruto gembira saat ia melirik tangan kananya yang terlapisi elemen angin. Ia menyeringai.

Tak memberi kesempatan, Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju monster yang kini bangkit kembali.

Tangan kiri Naruto sudah mengeluarkan elemen angin yang berputar dengan kuat. Si monster meninju dan tinjuanya meleset menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya sedangkan Naruto melompat ke atas, mendarat di tangan monster yang baru saja digunakanya untuk meninju dan berlari keatas bahunya.

"Terima ini!"

Duarr

"Uaarrgh!"

Pukulan telak tangan kiri dilayangkan Naruto di kepala si monster dari samping membuat si monster terlempar ke jauh samping.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap dengan serangan balasan yang mungkin akan dilakukan si monster yang sudah kembali berdiri seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Mendadak si monster menghujamkan kedua tanganya ke tanah dan menariknya. Sekali tarikan banyak sekali bongkahan batu yang dibawa keluar. Si monster mengerahkan kedua tanganya ke udara, dan seketika itu bongkahan batu-batuan tadi melayang di sekitarnya.

Mengarahkan kedua tinjunya, bongkahan batu-batu tadi langsung melesat bagaikan peluru meriam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat tak gentar. Masih sambil berlari, ia menghindari serangan tadi dengan berbelok ke kanan atau kiri. Sesekali ada beberapa bongkahan yang tidak bisa dihindarinya sehingga ia harus memukul batu tadi sampai hancur.

"Raarrrgghh!" Sang monster kembali mengaum, melancarkan sebuah bonglahan berukuran cukup besar ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik! Terima ini!" Naruto langsung meninju balik bongkahan tadi sampai terlempar kembali ke si monster

Brakk

Monster tadi melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tanganya dari bongkahan yang Naruto kembalikan tadi.

Naruto kembali menyeringai

"Bagaimana? Apa enak?" ejek Naruto

Monster itu menggeram, ia melirik ke beberapa pepohonan di sekiranya dan mendekatinya.

Naruto bersiaga kembali.

Melilitkan kedua tanganya di salah satu batang pohon berukuran besar, monster itu langsung menarik kuat-kuat pohon tadi, hendak mencabut pohon itu langsung keakar-akarnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat monster tadi belari ke arahnya dengan membawa pohon tadi sebagai pemukul.

"Rarrrggh!"

Melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan pohon sebagai pemukul, monster itu tak memberi ampun pada Naruto yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Naruto terus menghindar dan sesekali menunduk. Ia melompat jauh kebelakang membuat serangan si monster terlalu jauh dari jangkauan.

Tapi tak kehabisan ide, monster itu langsung melempar batang pohon tadi kearah Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"Elemen Angin : Pisau Angin!"

Naruto menembakan beberapa angin yang menyerupai sabit besar yang langsung membelah pohon tadi saat bertabarakan.

Beberapa diantaranya mengarah ke si monster dan memberi luka tebasan si beberapa bagian tubuh monster.

Ia mengerutkan kening. Entah ia dapat dari mana nama jurus yang dilakukanya barusan.

"Hmm, tidak!, jangan nama itu, mungkin aku harus menggantinya lain waktu..." Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Disaat Naruto tengah berpikir hal konyol seperti tadi, si monster mengerahkan tangan kananya hendak mencengkram Naruto, tapi disaat bersemaan Naruto menepisnya dengan tendangan ke atas.

Melihat posisi monster yang pertahananya terbuka lebar di bagian depan, Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan meninju monster di dagunya dari bawah sambil melompat, melemparkanya ke atas dan jatuh tersungkur.

Tak berniat membuang peluang besar yang didapatnya, Naruto melompat tinggi dan mendarat dia atas tubuh monster pukulan bertubi-tubi di dada monster.

"Hyaahh!"

Duagg Duagg Duagg Duagg

"Dengan ini, hancurlah kau!" Teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulan terakhir sekaligus terkuat dari pukulan sebelumnya.

Duarrr

Kembali sebuah gelombang terjadi.

"Raarrrggghh!" Si monter berteriak saat pukulan Naruto menembus dadanya. Naruto menarik tanganya dan melompat kebelakang sejauh yang ia bisa.

Tubuh si monster mulai retak dan hancur dengan sebuah ledakan.

Blarrr

Serpihan batu berterbangan ke segala arah. Selesai sudah...

Napas Naruto terengah-engah. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis setelah menggunakan tinjunya yang terakhir. Dan saat ia hampir ambruk, sepasang tangan menopang tubuhnya.

"Sakura_-chan._..."

Hal terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah wajah Sakura yang menangis dan setelahnya, semua menggelap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengerjapkanya sesaat. Saat ia melihat kesekelilingnya, matanya langsung sedikit menyipit karena belum siap menerima berkas cahaya lumayan terang di sekitarnya.

Putih.

Hanya itu yang sejak tadi tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanya.

"Di mana ini?" Ia Iantas menengok ke sekeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjelaskan di mana ia sekarang.

"Apa... Aku sudah mati." Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa benar ia sudah mati?. Padahal tadi ia merasa hanya kehilangan kesadaran saja.

"Hooi! Apa ada orang?" Teriak Naruto entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Tak perlu berteriak, Naruto!" Akhirnya seseorang menyahutinya.

"Nagato?... apa jangan-jangan kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Bukan, ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu."

Seakan ingat akan sesuatu, wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit marah.

"Kau... Kenapa tadi menyuruhku untuk melawan monster batu yang merepotkan itu?"

"Agar kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu." Pria berambut merah itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau juga yang mengirim monster itu?" Sebuah anggukan kepala dilakukan Nagato sebagai jawabanya.

Mata Naruto membulat. "Sialan kau! Apa kau tak tahu kalau mahluk yang kau kirim itu bisa melukai Sakura_-chan_!" Teriak Naruto yang kini tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Aku hanya menyuruh monster itu untuk menyerangmu, bukan untuk melukai orang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _game_... Jadi, meskipun gadis pink itu berdiri di hadapanya, monster itu tetap akan mengejarmu."

Naruto menghela napasnya, emosinya mulai menurun mendengar penjelasan tadi. Pria di hadapanya tersenyum dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatanmu... Jadi apa kau tertarik untuk ikut."

Naruto berpikir. Ia menundukan kepala bersurai pirangnya. Jika ia ikut, maka hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya...selain itu, jika ia menang ia akan diberi sebuah permohonan mutlak dan dapat meminta apa saja.

Ia melihat ke telapak tangan kananya. Dengan kekuatanya ia juga dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Teman-temanya, seluruh orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, serta... Sakura.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan. "Aku ikut!, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjelaskan tentang peraturan dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _game_ ini!"

"Baiklah... Peraturan dari _game_ ini sederhana, kau hanya perlu mengalahkan peserta lain dan bertahan sampai akhir. Selain itu, kau juga bisa meningkatkan kekuatanmu dengan terus menggunakanya. Aku akan sering memunculkan monster untuk memburu para peserta, selain itu kau membutuhkan ini."

Nagato melempar sebuah smartphone ke Naruto yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkapnya.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Ponsel itu berguna sebagai media pengiriman pesan dariku untuk seluruh peserta. Selain itu, didalamnya ada daftar identitas seluruh peserta _game, _tapi kau bisa membukanya hanya setelah kau mengalahkan salah satu peserta."

"_Souka_..." Ujar Naruto

"Kurencanakan akan ada 25 peserta termasuk dirimu, dan sekarang sudah ada enam orang yang memutuskan ikut. Aku masih mencari sekitar lima orang lagi dan menunggu peserta lainya untuk memutuskan ikut atau tidak."

"Dan jika semua orang sudah memutuskan ikut aku akan mengirim pesan lewat ponsel itu dan kompetisi bisa langsung dimulai... Apa ada pertanyaan?". Penjelasan panjang lebar tadi diakhiri oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lalu, apa _game_ ini seperti turnamen yang harus selesai pada jangka waktu tertentu? Selain itu, bagaimana cara para peserta agar bisa menemukan satu sama lain?"

Nagato menggeleng. "Tidak, _game_ ini tidak memiliki jangka waktu dan dianggap selesai jika hanya sudah ada pemenangnya. Dan tentang pertanyaanmu yang satunya. Jika dengan tidak sadar para peserta bertemu, maka kekuatan mereka akan bergejolak dan dengan begitulah mereka bisa mengetahui identitas masing-masing sebagai peserta _game_"

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk, ia sudah paham semua peraturan dan hal yang berkaitan dengan _game_.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti aku akan pergi, sepertinya banyak peserta yang membutuhkan penjelasan sepertimu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto..." Nagato menghilang menghilang perlahan, seketika itu juga sinar terang datang menyilaukan pandangan Naruto yang langsung menutup matanya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh netranya adalah wajah cantik Sakura yang penuh airmata.

"Uugh... Sakura-_chan_..." Lirih Naruto.

Sedangkan gadis yang disebut namanya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Na-naruto?"

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari pangkuan Sakura ke posisi duduk, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana? Apa masih di tempat tadi?" Tanya Naruto masih terdengar lemas saat mendadak Sakura memeluknya. Isak tangis terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto.

"_Yokatta... Yokatta_... Hiks..."

"Sakura-_chan_... Maaf membuatmu menangis lagi." Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"... Hiks.. Aku sangat takut... Hiks..."

Mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut adalah hal yang dilakukan Naruto setelahnya.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Sakura mengusap air mata tangisan di wajahnya lantas memberi Naruto tatapan jengkel.

"Kau itu! Bisa tidak sekali saja tidak membuatku khawatir?"

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sekarang Sakura memasang ekspresi cemberut

"Huh, lupakan saja!...Lagipula, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan untuk melawan mahluk jelek tadi?" Tanya Sakura dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ia tadi melihat semua pertarungan Naruto dan ia begitu penasaran dengan kekuatan dan jurus-jurus yang dilakukan Naruto tadi.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskanya ya? Kurasa butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskanya" jari telunjuk kiri Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya, ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau jelaskan sambil kita melanjutkan perjalanan pulang!" Paksa Sakura. Naruto menghela napas, ia mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar dari A sampai Z, sedangkan Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius tanpa berniat memotong.

Dan kini keduanya tanpa sadar sudah dekat dengan rumah masing-masing saking panjangnya Naruto bercerita.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Terang Naruto.

"..." Sakura terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti seperti apa resiko yang akan kau terima...Naruto?" Akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya, masih sambil menunduk.

Sudah Naruto duga Sakura pasti tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Perlahan ia merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukan. Tak ayal perbuatan Naruto membuat wajah Sakura merona. Meskipun tadi mereka berpelukan, sensasinya beda dengan yang sekarang. Tadi Sakura begitu bersyukur Naruto tak apa-apa dan melampiaskanya dengan pelukan, sedangkan kali ini begitu spontan.

"Aku janji aku tak akan mati... Selain itu, aku bertarung bukan untuk memenangkan permintaan yang pasti terkabul... Melainkan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, salah satunya kamu, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura pada akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto perlahan.

"Berjanjilah..."

"Hm, janji seumur hidup!"

TBC

_**A/N : akhirnya selesai chapter 2, terima kasih kepada semua readers yang udah baca dan review chapter 1...**_

_**Aaaaa, saya salah ngasih judul di chap 1... Maklum, namanya author newbie jadi masih bermasalah dg fanfiction  
**_

_**tapi gak apa lah... yang penting chap ini sudah bener.. heheheh...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Yosh! Saya semakin semangat buat nulis fic ini setelah mengetahui respon-respon dari reader semua, Arigatou! Maka ini dia Chapter 3 ^^**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam chara serta fic ini tidak bertujuan untuk mendapatkan segala bentuk keuntungan namun hanya sebagai hiburan.**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku , jika ada yang tidak suka tinggal klik 'back'**_

_**Genre : Romance , supranatural, friendship dan lain2**_

_**Warning : fic gaje, author newbie, Typo, OOC, AU, dan lain2**_

_**Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Yosh, Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Chapter 3 : That Dream Again**_

_Naruto tak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang. Ia hanya melihat dataran yang ditumbuhi rumput yang hijau serta penuh dengan padang bunga yang cantik dan beraneka ragam._

_Mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh wilayah tempat ini, Naruto juga bisa melihat sebuah pohon apel nan rindang di belakangnya. Di depan pohon itu ada sebuah ayunan dengan dua tempat duduk disana. Ia menghampiri ayunan itu dan duduk di tempat duduk yang berada kiri lantas ia menunggu, entah menunggu apa..._

_Kaki-kaki kecilnya menendang pelan tanah sehingga ayunan yang didudukinya berayun dengan pelan. Tak berselang lama ada suara seseorang yang meneriakan namanya dengan ceria._

_"Narutooo~"_

_Naruto kecil pun langsung tersenyum. Ia melihat seorang gadis cilik berlari menghampirinya dan ia pun mendekatinya. Ketika mereka sudah berhadapan mereka melempar tawa masing-masing._

_Ia tidak bisa meliihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Setiap kali ia memandang, wajah gadis itu hanya terlihat samar. Semua hal yang dilihatnya kini terlihat begitu berwarna... Tapi tidak untuk gadis didepanya ini. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok dari gadis cilik itu... Penglihatanya hanya dapat menangkap warna hitam putih saat melihat ke gadis kecil itu._

_Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasakan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan hanya dengan di datangi oleh gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya meraih tangan mungil gadis di depanya. Mereka bergandengan sambil tertawa riang menuju ke ayunan tadi. _

_Gadis cilik itu duduk di bangku sebelah kanan, sedangkan Naruto berada di belakangnya, mendorong ayunan itu untuk si gadis cilik. Tawa riang terdengar dari keduanya._

_Setelahnya mereka berdiri berhadapan di padang bunga yang luas tak jauh dari tempat tadi. Keduanya tampak begitu sedih, bahkan si gadis sampai menangis tersedu-sedu._

_"Apa... Kau benar-benar akan pergi..." Tanya Naruto kecil dengan lesu._

_Sedangkan sang gadis mengangis sesenggukan ketika menjawab. "Hiks...hiks... A-aku tak bisa meyakinkan ayah untuk tetap ti-tinggal disini..."_

_"Kalau memang begitu... Kau janji untuk tidak melupakanku ya..." Matanya sekarang berkaca-kaca._

_"Hm... Kalau begitu ayo berjanji... Bila suatu saat kita sudah dewasa dan bertemu lagi kita jadi kekasih ya!" Ucap si gadis yang sudah nampak tak sedih lagi._

_"Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa kekasih itu... Tapi jika memang kita bertemu lagi suatu saat aku pasti mau!" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya._

_"Janji ya!" Si gadis menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto._

_"Hm! Janji!" Balas Naruto menautkan jari kelingking mereka._

_Tak lama semuanya nampak menggelap. Dan setelah semua kembali terlihat, Naruto tak lagi berada di tempat yang sama. Tak ada padang rumput luas yang dihiasi taman bunga, tak ada pohon apel dan ayunan didepanya... Tak ada lagi gadis kecil tadi. Ia hanya berdiri seorang diri di tengah jalan dan entah datang darimana sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto kecil membulatkan matanya saat truk itu semakin dekat._

_"Aaaaa!" Naruto berteriak sampai puncak suaranya._

_Brukk_

Lagi-lagi Naruto jatuh dari ranjang saat jam wekernya membangunkanya. Ia membuka mata dengan kaget. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ahh... Mimpi itu lagi..." Gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala bersurai pirangnya dengan lembut. Beberapa minggu ini ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama saat tidur. Yaitu tentang saat dirinya masih kecil, mungkin 6 tahun. Ia selalu bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang tak ia ketahui siapa. Karena setiap melihat sosoknya, gadis itu hanya terlihat berwarna hitam putih dan wajahnya pun hanya terlihat samar-samar.

Aneh memang, karena tempat yang menjadi latar mimpinya itu selalu terlihat nyata dan begitu berwarna. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat. Saking seringnya mimpi itu terjadi, ia selalu hapal apa yang terjadi di mimpinya.

Ia akan duduk di tempat duduk ayunan dan dihampiri gadis misterius yang kemudian mengajaknya bermain ayunan. Dan setelah mereka bermain, gadis tadi mengajaknya untuk berjanji menjadi kekasih bila dewasa nanti, dan sebuah truk yang datang entah darimana akan melaju kencang ke arahnya. Apabila truk itu sudah hampir menabraknya, maka saat itulah Naruto terbangun dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

Sudahlah, pikir Naruto. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia tak ingin mimpinya itu membuat pikiranya berlarut-larut dan menggangu aktivitasnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jalanan hari ini tampak senggang. Tentu saja begitu karena ini masih jam setengah tujuh. Karena itulah motor sport berwarna hitam metalik itu bisa melaju dengan mulusnya dijalan, tanpa gangguan apapun.

Si pengendara motor yang sepertinya seorang laki-laki memakai pakaian seragam sekolah, rupanya ia adalah seorang murid di suatu sekolah. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih cermat, rupanya pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah yang mirip dengan Naruto, seragam Konoha Gakuen.

Pemuda itu melambatkan motornya ketika ia sepertinya hampir sampai ke tempat tujuanya. Tak lama ia menghentikan laju motornya di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang.

Ia turun dari motornya dan membuka helmnya. Akhirnya nampaklah sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Ia itu mempunyai rambut hitam dengan model emo. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan dingin. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha si sahabat karib Naruto sejak SMP yang selalu dianggapnya rival dalam segala hal. Dia itu juga menjadi siswa paling populer nomor satu di sekolah di atas Naruto.

Iris mata berwarna _onyx_ dan setajam mata elang itu melirik pintu depan kediaman itu. Tak lama pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat sesorang membuka pintu kediaman yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' itu.

Nampaklah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua setahun dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang. Wajahnya tak kalah dingin dari Sasuke. Iris matanya yang serupa mutiara itu memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Uchiha? Kenapa kau kemari sepagi ini?" Tanya pemuda barusan dengan dingin.

"Hn, tentu saja untuk menjemput Hinata, Neji." Balas Sasuke kepada pemuda bernama Neji atau lengkapnya Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ohh... Bukanya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Neji kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Kami sudah janji ingin berangkat pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas..." Terang Sasuke dengan wajh datarnya juga.

Hahh... Kenapa sepertinya Uchiha dan Hyuuga tak pernah bisa lepas dari ekspresi wajah yang datar?.

"_Souka_... Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, Hinata tak lama lagi pasti akan keluar." Dan setelahnya anggukan pelan dari Sasuke yang terlihat oleh netra Neji.

Suasana mendadak hening. Beginilah jadinya kalau dua orang yang pendiam disuruh untuk berbincang satu sama lain. Pasti mereka hanya menjawab pertanyaan seperlunya saja. Dan membuat suasana begitu hening dan membosankan.

Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka perbincangan sampai akhirnya dari pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga keluar seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo panjang, iris matanya sama seperti Neji dan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lainya. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat melihat kedua pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya, wajah cantiknya mengeluarkan senyuman.

"_O-ohayou_ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_". Salam Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hn, _ohayou_" balas Sasuke singkat, meski begitu wajahnya menampilkan senyuman lembut.

Neji hanya memilih diam dan tersenyum atas interaksi keduanya.

"Jadi... Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm kepadanya.

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk semangat.

Keduanya menaiki motor dengan Sasuke yang mengemudi dan Hinata duduk di belakang.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Neji-niisan". Ijin Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Neji, tapi sebelum itu ia menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Berkendaralah dengan hati-hati." Pesanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau tak perlu memberitahuku tentang hal itu." Dan dengan kalimat terakhir darinya, Sasuke langsung menarik gas motornya, berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sasuke dan Hinata berbincang-bincang kecil, dan sesekali mereka tertawa, meski tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Seorang pria berambut merah dan mengenakan mantel coklat yang kita ketahui sebagai Nagato. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Ia hanya menunjukan raut wajah tak terbaca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Di Konoha Gakuen**

Naruto baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk dari gerbang sekolah dan kini ia berjalan ke kelasnya yang ada di gedung sebelah barat dari posisinya sekarang.

Di Konoha Gakuen, ada beberapa gedung yang menjadi fasilitas sekolah antara lain, gedung kelas di posisi barat untuk kelas 12, gedung di timur untuk kelas 10 dan yang diapit oleh kedua gedung itu adalah untuk kelas 11.

Di depan tiga gedung kelas terdapat gedung paling besar dengan beberapa lantai. Lantai satu untuk kantor guru, dan BP, lantai dua untuk beberapa lab untuk fasilitas penunjang pelajaran, seperti lab biologi, kimia, bahasa dan juga ruang kelas seni

Di depan gedung yang terletak di utara itu ada lapangan olahraga yang luas. Terdiri dari beberapa fasilitas untuk kegiatan olahraga dan ekstrakulikuler seperti, sebuah lapangan sepak bola, dua lapangan bola voli, sebuah lapangan basket dan tenis, sebuah dojo, dan kolam renang yang berada di gedung tersendiri.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto harus berjalan agak jauh untuk ke kelasnya. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya malas untuk berjalan jauh di sekolahnya adalah...

"Kyaa! Naruto-_kun_~"

"Naruto-_senpai_~"

Telinga Naruto terasa berdenyut-denyut setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti toa yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu. Hahh...Beginilah resikonya menjadi siswa populer di sekolah.

Di saat Naruto tangah menggerutu tak jelas, ia dihampiri oleh pasangan yang paling tak dikehendaki untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih di dekolah ini. Pasalnya, yang laki-laki merupakan siswa paling dipopulerkan melebihi dirinya, begitupun dengan si perempuan yang juga menjadi primadona sekolah. Karena itulah kebanyakan siswa-siswi tak rela mereka bersanding satu sama lain. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Yo! _Dobe_!" Sapa Sasuke singkat.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, Naruto bisa melihat pasangan pendiam itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Yo! _Teme_, Hinata-_chan_!" Sapa balik Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau pergi ke kelas ya, Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata lemah lembut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian sendiri mau kemana?"

"Hn, kami ingin ke kantin untuk sarapan karena tadi aku belum sempat sarapan sebelum berangkat." Terang Sasuke yang tumben bisa berbicara agak panjang.

Di saat mereka tengah berbincang, di atas atap gedung kelas 11, seseorang tangah memperhatikan tiga orang yang terlibat perbincangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke.

Setelah tersenyum kecil entak karena apa, tubuhnya hilang sedikit demi sedikit seperti pecahan kaca ringan yang terbang tertiup angin.

Naruto yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka kini melirik ke atap gedung kelas 11 dan hanya melihat serpihan kaca-kaca tipis yang berterbangan di tiup angin.

'Nagato kah?' Batin Naruto.

"He-hei... Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengibaskan telapak tanganya di depan wajah Naruto.

"E-eh tidak kok, hehe" jawab Naruto gelagapan

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto memang memikirkan sesuatu tadi.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan,_ dobe_!" Pamit Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, berjalan meninggalkanya.

Sedangan Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk kembali berjalan, tapi dengan rute yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bila ingin ke kelasnya, biasanya Naruto akan mengambil jalan di lorong barat, tapi mengingat-ingat gelagat dari para gadis yang menjadi fansnya ia memutuskan mengambil rute memotong.

Ia memilih berjalan di lorong tengah, karena ia hanya perlu melewati beberapa lapangan olahraga yang sepi dari para fansnya karena ini masih belum masuk jam pelajaran.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya terbayang akan dirinya di waktu kecil dan si gadis misterius bermain di taman sekolah saat ia melintas. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu dalam tentang mimpinya itu. Daripada terus kepikiran, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan tak lagi melirik taman dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kini setelah sampai dikelasnya, Naruto bergegas duduk dbangkunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Ia memperhatikan teman-temanya yang sepertinya begitu sibuk menyalin jawaban untuk PR matematika yang diberikan Anko-_sensei_ kemarin. Untunglah Naruto sudah menyelesaikanya... Meskipun ia meminjam buku Sakura sih...

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, rupanya Ketua OSIS yang cantik itu tengah mebantu salah satu teman perempuanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Naruto tak heran kalau Sakura bisa lebih dulu sampai di kelas dan bahkan membantu teman-teman lain menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Karena biasanya ia menjadi yang paling rajin dan yang selalu tiba pertama di kelas. Jabatanya sebagai ketua OSIS mengharuskanya menjadi contoh baik bagi semua murid Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto kini memilih menenggelam kan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tanganya yang ia letakan di atas meja. Dan tak lama kegiatan Naruto di interupsi oleh suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hei! Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini malah terlihat lemas,_ Baka?_"

Sakura mengingatkan Naruto dan duduk di bangkunya, tepat di depan bangku Naruto.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran Sakura-_chan_..." Jawab Naruto, masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari posisinya.

"Kau? Berpikir?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya ejek Sakura sambil menyeringai. Ia tertawa saat mendengar Naruto mendengus.

"Huh, terserah sajalah Sakura-_chan_! Bukanya menghiburku tapi malah mengejeku!" Gerutu Naruto terdengar kekanakan.

Sakura kali ini tertawa cukup keras, tapi tak sampai membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Setelah menghentikan tawanya, lantas gadis bermata hijau itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa... Ini ada hubunganya dengan _game_ itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lantas menggeleng.

"Lalu kalau bukan itu, apa?" Kembali Sakura meyakinkan agar pemuda pirang itu mau menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Naruto menghela napasnya berat.

"Hei, jangan sering-sering menghela napas seperti itu. Kau malah semakin menambah beban pikiranmu." Saran gadis cantik itu bijak.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar saran gadis yang menjadikan hidupnya lebih berwarna itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia mau bercerita masalahnya ke Sakura.

"Beberapa minggu ini, setiap tidur aku selalu bermimpi tentang diriki di saat kecil bertemu dengan gadis yang tak kukenal dan kemudian bermain ayunan bersamanya... Padahal aku tak mengenal siapa gadis itu... Selain itu aku tak tahu seperti apa rupanya karena setiap melihat wajahnya, hanya akan tampak samar-samar saja. Setelahnya kami berjanji sebelum ia pergi jauh untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih jika sudah dewasa kelak" Sakura tampak mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis hingga tak begitu terlihat.

"Tapi... Walaupun aku tak mengenal gadis itu, aku selalu merasakan kebahagiaan saat bertemu denganya. Karena itulah aku tak keberatan mengalami mimpi yang sama setiap harinya..."

"Kalau itu mimpi, kenapa kau bisa mengingat dengan jelas mimpimu itu? Padahal setiap orang yang bermimpi ketika tidur pasti akan melupakan hal yang terjadi di mimpinya tak lama setelah bangun." Selidik Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tak paham.

"Hmm... Bisa saja itu merupakan bagian dari kenangan masa kecilmu?"

Kenangan masa kecil? Naruto merasa dirinya tak pernah punya kenangan dengan gadis misterius itu semasa kecil, kenalpun sepertinya tidak. Tapi kalau seandainya benar itu kenangan masa kecilnya, kenapa ia melupakanya? Padahal ia masih ingat dengan jelas semua kenangan di masa kecilnya. Ia selalu dikucilkan dan ditelantarkan oleh orang lain. Tak pernah ada yang peduli padanya sampai akhirnya guru SD nya yang bernama Iruka-sensei lah yang pertama mengakui keberadaanya. Guru yang kadang-kadang masih sering mengunjunginya di apartemenya itu tak pernah menganggapnya berbeda dengan anak lain.

Tapi... Apa ada kenangan lain yang ia lupakan sebelum bertemu Iruka?

Kriinngg

Bel jam pelajaran pertama membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti hanya sampai disisni. Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya saat Anko-_sensei_, guru matematika mereka sudah masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto malas memperhatikan pelajaran saat ini. Pikiranya benar-banar terpecah belah dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Meski Naruto dengan tingkahnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tapi ia tak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk mengerti materi pelajaran yang disampaikan.

Materi pelajaran matematika saat ini sebenarnya terbilang cukup mudah, tapi karena banyak pikiran itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto malas memperhatikan. Masa bodoh bila ia tak memahami pelajaran matematika dan gagal di ulangan minggu depan.

**Skip Time : Jam Isirahat**.

Kedua tangan Naruto sedang sibuk membereskan bukunya setelah pelajaran matematika saat kemudian Sakura menghanpirinya.

"Naruto, apa kau mau kekantin?"

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak, hari ini aku tidak membawa uang saku"

Wajah Sakura langsung tampak sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau makan _bento_ bersamaku?". Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, Sakura-_chan_! Aku tak mau merepotkanmu..."

Tolak Naruto lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini kebetulan aku membawa porsi dua orang" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kotak _bento_ yang dimaksud.

Hmm, aneh...

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan setelahnya ia menyeringai ke gadis manis dihadapanya.

"Kau sudah merencanakan untuk membawa dua porsi_ bento_ dan mengajaku makan bersama ya, Sakura-_chan_?" Goda Naruto sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Dan sepertinya tepat sasaran! Wajah Sakura langsung merona tipis. Kenapa Naruto sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranya?

"_I-ie!_, hari ini kebetulan saja aku membawa dua porsi." Elak Sakura. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang berencana mengajak Naruto makan bersama. Bukanya apa-apa. Sakura mengajak Naruto makan bersama berhubung karena pemuda itu tinggal sendirian jadi tak mungkin bisa membawa bekal sendiri. Naruto tak mungkin bisa selalu membeli makanan di kantin berhubung ia hanya bekerja _part time._

"Apa benar? Tapi baiklah kalau Sakura-_chan_ memaksa" akhirnya Naruto menerima tawaran Sakura.

Untunglah. Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke atap! Kita makan disana saja, bagaimana?" Usul Sakura.

"Boleh" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

Keduanya langsung menuju ke atap gedung kelas 12 yang tak begitu jauh dari kelas mereka, hanya perlu berjalan ke ujung lorong dan menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Sakura langsung membuka kotak bento nya den menyodorkan sepasang sumpit ke Naruto.

"Wahh... Kelihatanya sangat enak!" Naruto langsung tergiur akan bento Sakura yang macam-macam isinya, dan semuanya tampak menggugah selera. Dari mulai tempura, sosis, onigiri dan lain sebagainya.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ yang memasaknya sendiri?"

Sakura mengangguk dan ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto, ia langsung tertawa kecil. "Apa...boleh kumakan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan!" Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar ceria. "_Itadakimasu!_" Ia mengambil sebuah tempura berbentuk ikan dan menyuapkanya ke mulutnya. Setelah mengunyah makananya beberapa kunyahan dan menelan tempuranya, mendadak Naruto langsung terdiam. Sakura jadi sedikit tegang. Apa masakanya tidak enak?

"..."

Yang ditunjukan Naruto selanjutnya adalah cengiran lebarnya.

"_Oishi!_ Sepertinya kalau kelak kau menjadi seorang istri, pasti suamimu akan selalu memuji masakanmu setiap hari..." Puji Naruto yang kembali mengambil tempura dengan bentuk yang berbeda.

"_A-arigatou_..." Mendengar pujian Naruto pipi Sakura langsung merona. Ia malah membayangkan- eh? Tunggu! Apa yang mau ia bayangkan?

Daripada membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar semakin tak jelas ia memutuskan untuk mencicipi makanan buatanya. Ia lantas tersenyum puas. Ah, sepertinya kemampuan masaknya semakin lama semakin bertambah. Sambil makan keduanya sesekali bercanda, mencoba membuat suasana menjadi semakin ceria, meski kadang candaan Naruto begitu berlebihan hingga Sakura kadang memukulkan sumpitnya di kepala pirangnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sekarang ini Sasuke tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah tadi mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak perlu terburu-buru, toh dirumah tidak ada yang akan menunggunya.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Dirumahnya yang besar, Sasuke hanya tinggal dengan kakak satu-satunya yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Hal itulah yang membuatnya dan kakaknya begitu terpukul dan kurang interaksi satu sama lain beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Di sebuah perempatan, ia menghentikan laju motornya saat lampu lalu lintas di sana menunjukan warna merah. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya, jalanan begitu padat siang hari ini. Saat lampu hijau, ia berbelok ke arah kiri dan tak jauh dari posisinya ia melihat sosok yang tak asing tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah jalanan yang sepi.

"_Dobe_?". Gumam Sasuke heran.

Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti langkah pemuda blondie tadi, berbelok ke jalanan yang sepi itu. Ia merasa aneh... Apartemen Naruto berbedah arah dari sini... Apa yang mau dilakukan olehnya?

Ketika sudah berbelok, ia bisa melihat Naruto berjalan ke tanah lapang tak jauh dari jalanan tadi. Disini sepertinya jarang dilewati oleh pengguna jalan. Baru hendak turun dari motornya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi semua hal di sekelilingnya bergerak dengan lambat dan akhirnya berhenti total termasuk dirinya. Ia melebarkan matanya, apa yang terjadi?

Kini 'Naruto' berdiri di depanya sambil memasang senyum aneh. Tapi perlahan 'Naruto' berubah menjadi seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya sampi betis kaki.

"Siapa...kau?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hm, namaku Nagato akulah yang membuat hal-hal disekelilingmu berhanti bergerak, Sasuke"

Sasuke semakin di buat heran saat pria tadi juga mengetahui namanya.

"... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumam Sasuke ketika melihat semua hal di sekelilingnya benar-benar berhenti.

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pria itu malah memasang senyum kecil.

"Aku ingin memberimu kekuatan dan mengajakmu untuk ikut sebuah kompetisi yang kubuat..."

"Ha? Aku saja tidak kenal siapa kau... Dan kau tiba-tiba menawarkan hal yang aneh padaku." Ketus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkan diri. Namaku Nagato..."

"Begitu lebih baik, jadi...Kompetisi macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kompetisi atau kusebut dengan _game_, pertarungan dengan taruhan nyawamu..."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Taruhan nyawa? Apa untungnya bagiku, jangan konyol!" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau sama saja dengan orang lain yang kutawari. Selalu bertanya tanpa membiarkanku menjelaskanya" Keluh Nagato sambil menghela napas.

"Begini...Keuntunganya adalah, kau bisa melindungi orang lain dengan kekuatanmu karena sebentar lagi suatu kejadian besar akan segera datang. Dan juga, pemenang dari _game_ ini akan diberi sebuah 'Harapan Mutlak'."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis. "Apalagi itu?"

"Itu harapan yang bisa membuatmu mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan meski sesuatu yang mustahil." Jawab Nagato singkat. Kini pria itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah semakin rumit.

"Jika kau masih belum tertarik, paling tidak, akan ku jelaskan dahulu peraturan kompetisi ini. Peraturanya sederhana, kau hanya perlu mengalahkan peserta lain dan bertahan sampai akhir."

Selama beberapa hari ia mengawasi Sasuke, ia jadi mengerti akan sifat Sasuke. Dia cukup yakin kalau Sasuke akan ikut kompetisi ini.

Sasuke lantas berpikir. Sepertinya menarik. Kompetisi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan... Ia akan saling mengalahkan dengan peserta lain...Dengan bertarung ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya... Atau kehilangan semuanya.

"Hm... Bertarung untuk menjadi yang terbaik ya?" Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Nagato tersenyum. Seperti yang ia duga. Sasuke adalah orang yang menyukai tantangan dan gila akan kekuatan. Nagato bisa melihatnya hanya dengan menatap mata Sasuke. Sepertinya _game _nya ini akan berlangsung seru jika banyak orang seperti Sasuke.

"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, aku ikut" Sasuke menjawab dengan mantab.

"Kalau begitu apa kekuatanku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Nagato menjentikan jarinya dan munculah simbol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah yang kemudian mengeluarkan mahluk besar yang berukuran tiga kali lipat ukuran Sasuke dan membawa gada besi yang ukuranya melebihi tubuh Sasuke sendiri.

"_Crazy Troll_, berikan pemuda itu sedikit tantangan!" Perintah Nagato kepada mahluk aneh itu. Ia lantas menghilang dan menyisakan Sasuke berhadapan dengan Troll itu.

Sasuke segera turun dari motornya. Ia belum tahu apa kekuatanya, tapi masa bodoh!, dengan atau tanpa kekuatan pun ia pasti akan menghancurkan monster itu.

"Kemarilah, mahluk aneh! Akan segera keselesaikan ini..." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke Troll yang langsung berteriak. Dan memukulkan gadanya pada Sasuke.

"Heaarrgh!"

Duarr

Tapi dengan gesit, pemuda raven itu menghindar ke kiri dan selamat dari pukulan gada besi itu. Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun, karena itulah ia juga ikut ekstra karate. Saking seringnya ia dan Naruto sparing, kemampuan karatenya sebanding dengan Naruto. Karena itulah ia dengan mudah menghindari serangan tadi.

Dengan cekatan ia kembali mengindar dari pukulan tangan kiri Troll gila tadi, menyisakan tanah yang retak karena pukulan. Tapi saat ia sedikit lengah karena melihat dampak yang ditimbulkan serangan barusan, ia langsung terkena pukulan tangan tepat di perutnya hingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

"Uhuk!" Akibat pukulan tadi, ia jadi terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. "Heh, lumayan..."

Ia berlari ke arah si Troll yang mengangkat gadanya kembali itu. Sasuke melihat peluang tipis itu dan memanfaatkan pertahanan si Troll yang terbuka. Ia melesat secepat yang ia bisa dan melakukan tendangan ke perut Troll.

"Terima ini!"

Bukk

Si Troll langsung berteriak kesakitan. Ia membalas perlakuan Sasuke tadi dengan mengayunkan gadanya yang dengan mudah dihindari Sasuke dengan menundukan tubuhnya.

Saat serangan gada tadi meleset, Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk segera melompat melancarkan pukulan ke wajah si Troll yang menyebabkan mahluk tadi mengelus wajahnya.

Bukk

Saat Troll tadi sedang menusap wajahnya, kembali Sasuke melakukan tendangan langsung ke perutnya.

Bukk

Menerima serangan tadi si Troll langsung mengganas.

"Hyeahh!" Troll Meluncurkan pukulan tangan kananya dan Sasuke menajamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu dahsyat bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

_Degg_

'Sensasi apa ini? Rasanya... Begitu hebat! Apakah ini kekuatanku?' Batin Sasuke saat merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya tadi menyebabkan tubuhnya memanas dan akhirnya ia lepaskan.

Wuussshh

Blarr

Pukulan si Troll berhasil di patahkan Sasuke dengan pukulan tangan kananya yang sekarang dilapisi api yang membara.

"Hn... Jadi ini kekuatanku?" Ia melirik tanganya yang membara akan api, tapi sama sekali tak merasakan panasnya. Lama kelamaan api itu padam. Sasuke menyeringai sekilas dan melesat ke arah si Troll. Ia ingin menyelesaikanya sekarang juga.

"Hyahh!" Si Troll yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke, tak tinggal diam dan melemparkan gadanya. Gada si Troll berputar dengan kencang seperti sebuah bumerang.

Sasuke menghindar dengan melompat tinggi ke atas dan mendarat di belakang Troll itu.

"Dengan ini selesai sudah!" Sasuke menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya.

_Wuusshhh_

_Blaarrr_

"Hyaaa!" Si Troll berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat api yang disemburkan Sasuke tadi membakar tubuhnya sampai menjadi abu.

Api-api kecil bertebaran di sekitar tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn... Lemah..." Desis Sasuke.

'Mengagumkan' batin Nagato. Diluar dugaanya, Sasuke ternyata dapat dengan cepat membangkitkan kekuatanya daripada Naruto. Baguslah, dengan begini ia bisa segera memulai kompetisi yang sudah direncanakan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan ikut bukan, Sasuke? Tanya Nagato

"Hm, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya... Aku ikut" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati motornya.

"Hei! Ambil ini!" Panggil Nagato sambil melempar smartphone yang sama yang ia berikan ke Naruto sebelum Sasuke manaiki motornya. Setelahnya ia menjelaskan fungsi dari ponsel itu dengan detail seperti saat ia menjelaskanya pada Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan hendak segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hoi! Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar soal para peser-

"Aku tak peduli berapa atau siapa orang yang akan ikut." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Yang pasti aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua!"

Setelahnya Sasuke menarik gas motornya, meninggalkan Nagato yang hanya bisa mematung melihat sikap pemuda dingin itu.

"Hm, pemuda yang menarik..."

Dengan keputusan Sasuke untuk ikut, ia sudah berhasil mengajak 25 orang yang ia anggap cocok untuk ikut. Hanya tinggal meyakinkan beberapa orang yang belum memutuskan akan ikut atau tidak sampai ia bisa memulai kompetisi ini.

TBC

_**A/N : Hai! Jumpa lagi dengan author ceria, baik hati dan suka menabung ini(Plakk) . Maafkan saya karena lamanya waktu update fic abal ini T_T akhir-akhir ini di sekolah banyak banget tugas dari guru, selain itu saya juga sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk TO, UAS, UN, dan pendaftran SNMPTN. Jadi karena itulah hanya ada sedikit waktu luang yang bisa saya pakai untuk mengupdate...**_

_**Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada seluruh orang yang sudah membaca dan mereview sejauh ini! Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**_

_**Semoga saja fic saya ini bisa semakin menarik dan bisa menghibur para pembaca semua!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam chara dan fic ini bukan bertujuan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan apapun melainkan hanya untuk hiburan semata.**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku, jika ada yang tidak suka tinggal klik 'back'**_

_**Genre : romance, supranatural, fantasy, dll**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Buatan Author newbie, cerita gaje dll**_

_**Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**Chapter 4 : The Game Begin!**

Sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang malam ini tak terlalu memberi andil untuk membuat orang-orang kagum akan indahnya malam. Wajar saja begitu. Biasanya orang-orang akan begitu kagum akan indahnya langit saat malam hari, tapi sekarang karena adanya awan kelabu tebal atau biasa kita sebut awan mendung yang membuat malam semakin terlihat gelap ini, oang-orang jadi malas untuk sekedar meluangkan waktu bersama orang terdekat mereka sambil memandangi langit malam.

Begitupun dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu lebih memilih tidur-tiduran karena tak lama ternyata hujan lebat turun. Jam di atas nakasnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Biasanya di jam seperti ini pemuda itu sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tapi saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu nampaknya.

Pepatah selalu mengatakan 'jangan nilai buku hanya dari sampulnya'. Itulah yang Naruto pelajari dari seorang Nagato. Dibalik sosoknya yang misterius dan dingin, ternyata orang itu memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupanya. Berkatnya, sekarang Naruto harus mengikuti sebuah _game_ aneh dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengikuti _game_ itu.

Apa karena iming-iming 'Harapan Mutlak'? Atau karena kejadian besar yang diceritakan Nagato?. Tapi kenapa ia bisa begitu percaya dengan semua hal tadi? Bisa jadi pria berambut merah itu hanya berbohong dan sebenarnya memiliki maksud tertentu bukan?.

Lewat orang-orang yang ia pilih dan ia beri kekuatan, bisa saja ia berencana menguasai dunia bukan? Eh, tapi jika pria itu bisa memberi kekuatan supranatural yang hebat ke 25 orang, bukankah menguasai dunia adalah hal yang mudah untuknya?

Jadi, kalau bukan untuk menguasai dunia, maka apa tujuan sebenarnya pria misterius itu?.

"Hahh..." Naruto menghela napas dan meraih handphone-nya. Tidak ada pesan atau panggi-

Drrrtt

"Eh, ada yang menelpon?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia berniat mengangkat ponselnya guna melihat nama kontak yang menelponya di layar smartphone yang diberi Nagato beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada mulanya Naruto tak berniat mengangkat telponya karena ia pikir pasti hanya fansgirlnya yang usil.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat tahu siapa yang menelponya. Kira-kira siapa gerangan yang membuatnya kaget itu? Apa Tsunade sang kepala sekolah? Tentu saja tidak. Rupanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

Hati Naruto serasa langsung berbunga-bunga. Tanpa basa-basi langsung ia angkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_! Sakura-_chan_! Tumben kau menelponku?" Sergah Naruto langsung saat ia mengangkat teleponya. Di wajahnya kini terpampang cengiran khasnya.

Terdengar decakan sebal dari seberang.

"Ck, _baka_! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!"

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. "Hehehe... Maaf, jadi ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa membawa buku tugas kimiaku besok!" Naruto yang mendengarnya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hm, aku tidak akan lupa untuk membawanya, tenang saja!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada bicara yang santai membuat Sakura kembali berdecak.

"Kau ini! Aku mengingatkanmu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat pelupa!. Jika saja kau tidak kuingatkan saat ini pasti besok buku tugasku akan kau tinggalkan. Atau bisa saja saat ini kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu bukan?" Mata Naruto langsung membulat. Benar juga, sejak sampai rumah setelah _part time_, ia belum membuka buku tugasnya sama sekali!

Karena sejak tadi tak ada balasan dari Naruto, Sakura jadi gusar. "Hei _baka_! Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"E-eh...Sakura-_chan_, iya aku mendengarkanmu!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, yang pasti awas saja jika bukuku sampai ketinggalan!"

_Tutt tutt tutt_

Sakura langsung menutup saluran teleponya secara sepihak, membuat Naruto kini terdiam. Tapi tak lama seperti terdengar bunyi 'klik' di kepalanya, ia teringat sesuatu. Ooh ya! Tugas kimianya!

Ia kangsung melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan mulai mengerjakan, atau lebih tepatnya menyalin jawaban dari buku Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya.**

Kini di sebuah perpustakaan, Naruto sedang membaca buku pelajaran biologi dengan diawasi oleh Sakura di depanya. Karena tadi ada ulangan biologi dan ternyata Naruto gagal dalam ulangan itu, akhirnya guru mereka, Kurenai-_sensei_, memutuskan untuk memberi remidi ke Naruto dengan syarat harus mendapat nilai tidak kurang dari 80 agar nilai biologinya di akhir semester tidak kurang dari kriteria.

Itulah sebabnya mereka kini duduk diperpustakaan sepulang sekolah ini. Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang sulit agar mau belajar dipaksa oleh Sakura yang kebetulan diminta oleh Kurenai-sensei untuk membimbingnya.

"Ughh... Aku sama sekali tidak paham..." Keluh Naruto sambil mencengkram kepalanya. "Sakura-_chan_~ aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk membaca buku-buku ini lagi..."

Menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dadanya, Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan tegas sambil memberinya tatapan mematikan yang langsung membuat Naruto menciut karenanya.

"Kau ini! Sudah bodoh! tidak mau berusaha! Selalu merengek jika kesusahan karena ulahmu sendiri!. Setidaknya berusahalah sedikit agar kau tidak selalu gagal dalam ulangan dan menjadi peringkat terbawah dikelas!". Rutuk Sakura bertubi-tubi yang membuat Naruto semakin lesu.

"Sakura-_chan_... Harusnya kau memberiku semangat... Bukanya menghinaku seperti itu..." Ujarnya sambil manyun.

"Jadi kau ingin disemangati ya?" Perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang awalnya terlihat begitu gusar menjadi penuh senyum membuat kepala Naruto dipenuhi oleh tanya.

"Hu-um"

"Kalau begitu semangatlah-". Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, manis. Wajah Naruto merona tipis karenanya.

-karena jika sampai kau gagal lagi maka kau akan memukul kepalamu sampai kau bisa pintar dan aku tidak peduli berapa pukulan yang harus kulayangkan di kepalamu!" Lanjut Sakura dengan teriakan bervolume tinggi, berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja.

Gubrakkk

Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar 'kalimat penyemangat' Sakura tadi. "Eeekkk! Kalimat penyemangat macam apa itu!?" Pada awalnya Naruto kira Sakura akan menyemangatinya dengan kalimat yang manis, tapi ternyata...

Kening Sakura berkedut-kedut."Jadi kalimat penyemangat macam apa yang kau harapkan, _baka_!?. Huh sudahlah. Dengan cara inipun kau tidak bisa segera memahami pelajaran. Kalau begini jadinya akan kupakai cara lain."

"Cara lain?" Naruto bertanya dan langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dikursi kembali.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar memasang senyum tulus diwajahnya. "Kalau kau bisa lulus pada remidi besok, maka aku akan memenuhi satu kenginanmu."

Sebelah alis Naruto melengkung keatas. "Keinginan macam apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hm... Apa saja." Jawab Sakura mantab.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Naruto yang setelahnya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"_Yosh!_ Kalau begitu, jika aku berhasil pada remidi ini aku ingin Sakura-_chan_ kencan denganku! Bagaimana?"

Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang. 'Ke-kencan!' Batin Sakura terkejut sekaligus senang meskipun ia tidak memperlihatkanya secara langsung pada Naruto. Ia tak ingin jika pemuda blonde itu malah besar kepala nantinya.

"Oke! Aku setuju, tapi kau harus benar-benar berhasil,_ Wakatta?_"

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto ingin berteriak kegirangan sekarang juga. "Hoo! _Wakatta!_" Ujar Naruto sambil memasang cengiran lebar dan pose hormat yang membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan. Meskipun ini rencana agar Naruto semangat belajar dan berhasil pada remidi besok, tapi Sakura tidak berbohong jika ia merasa senang akan ajakan kencan Naruto tadi.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menyambar bukunya kembali dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sakura yang yakin kalau saat ini Naruto tidak akan merengek lagi, mengambil buku novel yang dipinjamnya dan memutuskan untuk membaca juga, sekedar menghilangkan kebosananya.

Hening melanda ruangan perpus yang hanya berisi dua remaja itu. Mereka sibuk dengan bacaanya masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara berdering di indera pendengaran mereka, membuat keduanya langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada ponsel Naruto diatas meja.

Drrrtt

"Eh?" Tangan tan Naruto perlahan meraih ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan masuk disana. '_Unknown_' itulah tulisan nama pengirim pesan yang nampak begitu Naruto membuka kunci layar ponsel touchscreen-nya. Sakura melirik kearah Naruto seakan-akan bertanya 'siapa yang memberimu pesan'. Dengan ragu Naruto membaca pesan pendek itu.

'Hari ini kau harus pergi ke gedung tak terpakai di dekat taman kota' Hanya sekilas Naruto membacanya, tapi ia tahu kalau Nagato-lah yang mengirim pesan itu. Di dekat taman kota memang ada sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama tidak dipakai, tapi apa tujuan Nagato menyuruhnya kesana?.

"Hei Sakura_-chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening."Hm? Kenapa sepertinya terburu-buru?"

"Eeh, err, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersiap untuk remidi besok." Berkat jawaban yang kurang meyakinkan itu, Sakura sepertinya malah curiga kepadanya..

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang." Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lega saat akhirnya Sakura bersedia untuk pulang dan tak curiga padanya. Semoga saja begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke gedung yang dimaksud Nagato. Setelah berjalan bersama dengan Sakura sampai di sebuah pertigaan mereka berpisah, Naruto yang beralasan memiliki urusan mendadak meminta maaf pada Sakura untuk meninggalkanya dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk duluan.

"Sepertinya gedung ini yang dimaksud..." Gumam Naruto setelah sampai di sebuah gedung besar yang tak lagi terpakai. Sebenarnya gedung itu bukanya tak lagi terpakai melainkan tak pernah dipakai. Pasalnya gedung itu masih dalam proses pembangunan dan entah karena alasan apa mendadak konstruksinya dihentikan dan terbengkalai sampai saat ini.

'Glekk'. Melihat kondisi gedung didepanya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. 'Apa benar ini gedung yang Nagato maksud?' Pikirnya. Jujur, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang yang anti dengan sesuatu berbau misitis. Silahkan saja jika menganggapnya orang yang penakut. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam gedung itu.

Di dalam gedung itu semuanya terlihat kusam dan gelap. Belum ada perabotan satupun di gedung itu. Belum lagi jaring laba-laba yang menempel di berbagai sudut ruangan membuat suasana didalam ruangan itu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Naruto sejak tadi berjalan menjelajahi seluruh isi gedung sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa mendingin.

Sebenarnya dimana Nagato sekarang?. Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam ini.

_Kressek_

Jantung Naruto serasa melompat dari tempatanya. Mendengar suara tadi, langsung saja Naruto menoleh kesana kemari saking kagetnya. Ia menghela napasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. 'Haahh, tenang... Mungkin hanya kucing atau tikus...' Batinya.

"Cih! Sebenarnya dimana pria itu?" Naruto benar-benar sekarang. Dan disaat ia berjalan sampai di ujung sebuah lorong, ia melihat sebuah pintu di pojok kanan ruangan. Aneh, pasalnya pintu itu terlihat bagus daripada pintu-pintu lain di gedung ini. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi dan melangkah menuju pintu tadi. Tangan pemuda itu sedikit bergetar saat mencoba meraih gagang pintu. Ia putar gagang pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan, sangat perlahan...

Hal yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh penglihatanya adalah beberapa pohon yang berjejeran tak jauh didepan pintu yang dibukanya.

"_Are_? Kenapa ada pepohonan disini?"

Sekarang perasaan takut Naruto sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan digantikan rasa penasaran. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke tempat dibalik pintu tadi. Dan betapa kagumnya ia saat melihat pohon-pohon berukuran raksasa yang begitu rindang disana.

"Woah... Tempat ini luas sekali! Banyak pepohonan, seperti sebuah hutan..." Ia langkahkan kakinya semakin jauh menjelajahi hutan itu. Melihat berbagai macam tanaman dan hewan aneh yang berbeda dengan hewan dihutan yang ia ketahui. Tak berapa lama dihadapan Naruto seekor hewan lucu melomat-lompat keluar dari semak. Hewan itu seperti kelinci tapi memiliki telinga lebih panjang hingga tergerai ke bawah. Wajahnya yang begitu imut membuat Naruto gemas. Ia akhirnya menggendong hewan itu dan sepertinya hewan itu tak takut padanya, buktinya saat ia gendong hewan itu tidak memberontak sama sekali.

"Uhh~ Kau lucu sekali! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini kawan kecil?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus punggung hewan itu, membuat hewan itu menggeliat senang di pelukan Naruto. Jika saja Sakura disini, Naruto yakin pasti gadis itu merengek ingin membawanya pulang sebagai hewan peliharaan saking imutnya.

Lama kelamaan hewan itu menggeliat dengan tak nyaman di pelukan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan hewan itu. Mata hewan itu menyala merah.

"Uwaa!"

Dan sebuah geraman terdengar oleh Naruto, membuatnya memekik kaget dan melepaskan hewan itu sambil melompat mundur.

"Rrrrgghhh..." Geraman hewan itu semakin terdengar menakutkan seiring tubuhnya yang mulai membesar dan sekarang menyamai besar tubuh Naruto. Bulu-bulunya semakin melebat dan kuku-kukunya memanjang bagaikan pisau belati yang sanggup menebas apa saja dihadapanya.

"Rarrggh!" Hewan itu berteriak dan menerjang ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke kanan saat hewan itu mencoba menubruknya.

_Blarr_

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima. Hewan tersebut mengaum dan menyiapkan cakar-cakarnya, menerjang Naruto kembali. Ia menebaskan cakarnya yang dengan mudah dihindari Naruto dengan membungkuk, menyebabkan batang pohon dibelakang Narutolah yang malah terkena cakaran dan tumbang begitu saja.

"Cih! Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengalahkanmu!" Sepertinya hewan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal. Tadi terlihat begitu menggemaskan, tapi sekarang malah hewan itu begitu bersikeras ingin membunuh Naruto. Dengan cepat hewan itu berlari kearah Naruto yang saat ini memasang ancang-ancang. Keduanya melompat dan melancarkan seranganya. Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari pukulan ke wajahnya hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menendang perut si 'kelinci' dengan keras dan menjatuhkanya kembali ke tanah.

_Tapp_

Dengan mudah si 'kelinci kembali berdiri dan menggeram.

"_Wind Style ; Hurricane Knuckle!_" Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah hewan itu dengan tangan kananya yang dilapisi angin yang berputar dengan kencang. Hewan itu dengan cerdik menghindar dengan melompat tinggi keatas udara saat Naruto melayangkan pukulanya.

"Heh, kena kau!" Desis Naruto saat hewan itu tengah melayang bebas di udara.

"_Blast!_" Naruto melayangkan pukulanya keatas dan melepaskan bola angin yang tadi menyelimuti tanganya, langsung menghantam 'kelinci' itu dengan telak.

_Blaarrr_

Monster itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Tubuhnya melemas serta lama-kelamaan kembali mengecil seperti sedia kala. "Huhh... Hampir saja..." Gumam Naruto. Merasa ia harus segera pergi sebelum hewan itu kembali sadar, ia kembali melangkah untuk mencari tahu tempat apa ini serta mencari Nagato. Baru saja melangkah beberapa meter, ia dikejutkan dengan sekumpulan 'kelinci' yang sudah berubah menjadi monster keluar dari belakang pepohonan dan semak-semak. Jumlahnya mungkin sepuluh ke atas, dan mereka sepertinya begitu marah pada Naruto karena melukai salah satu teman mereka.

"Kalian lagi!" Desis Naruto.

Mereka langsung membabi-buta menerjang ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi. Perlahan angin puyuh mengelilingi tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin kencang dan dahsyat putaranya, membuat dedaunan dipohon berguguran dan menggoyangkan rantingnya dengan liar seperti sedang diterpa badai.

"_Wind Style : Lethal Vortex!_" Teriak Naruto merentangkan kedua tanganya dan langsung membuat angin puyuh yang mengelilingi tubuhnya melebar dan mengenai semua monster yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah.

_Wusshhh_

_Blarrr_

Para monster langsung terlempar ke berbagai arah sambil berteriak kesakitan karena terkena serangan. Jurus Naruto barusan bukan hanya sekedar menghantamkan angin kencang saja, melainkan juga bagaikan pisau yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, menebas-nebas tubuh semua monster. Membuat semua monster langsung tumbang dan kembali ke wujud normalnya. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan banyak luga sayatan.

"Hahh... Hahh.. Hahh... Melelahkan juga melawan mereka semua..." Napas Naruto naik turun setelah mengeluarkan jurusnya yang terakhir tadi. Ia mengusap keringat dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto masih belum bisa tenang karena ternyata semakin banyak monster kelinci yang keluar dan sekarang jumlahnya mencapai puluhan ekor!

"_Kusso!_ Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala sih!?" Sepertinya Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain menghindar dari mereka semua. Ia melompat dengan keras ke salah satu batang pohon diikuti dengan para monster yang mengejarnya. Ia berlari vertikal ke atas di batang pohon tadi dan langsung melompat berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, begitu seterusnya.

Saat posisinya cukup tepat untuk melakukan serangan, Naruto langsung menembakan angin ke arah para monster kelinci.

"_Wind Style : Wind Canon!_"

_Wusshh_

_Blarrr_

Banyak diantara monster langsung jatuh setelah terkena serangan, tapi juga masih banyak yang mengejar Naruto.

"Cih! Jika begini terus aku bisa kehabisan tenaga!". Naruto terpaksa melompat kebawah saat serangan para monster mendesaknya.

Kalau kehabisan tenagapun ia masih bisa menggunakan jurus karatenya untuk bertahan. Tapi dengan jumlah monster yang segini banyaknya...

"Tak ada pilihan lain, akan kugunakan tangan kosong!"

"Rarrgghh!" Semua monster berteriak, tapi tak membuat Naruto bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sedikitpun. Disaat semua monster menerjang kearahnya.

_Tekk_

Terdengar jentikan jari seseorang yang membuat para monster berhenti dan mundur kembali kesemak-semak dan pepohonan.

"Heh! Dasar pengecut!" Ucap Naruto. Ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa para monster itu mendadak mundur, tapi yang terpenting sekarang ia selamat.

"Sepertinya kau selalu terlibat masalah ya..." Sebuah suara terdengar oleh Naruto. Walau hanya sebaris kalimat pendek yang diucapkan orang itu, tapi ia bisa langsung tahu kalau orang itu adalah Nagato.

"Hei! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Selain itu kita berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto tak menanggapi basa-basi Nagato terlebih dahulu.

"Sabar, kita tunggu peserta lain untuk datang terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto..."

"Tapi setidaknya jelaskan dulu tentang mahluk yang menyerangku tadi" sergah Naruto.

"Hah... Kau selalu tidak sabaran ya.." Ia terdiam sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan "Mahluk yang kau lawan barusan bernama _'Killer Rabbit'_ " lanjutnya singkat.

"_Killer Rabbit?_ Namanya sesuai dengan penampilanya saat menjadi monster, tapi sepertinya tidak cocok saat belum jadi monster..." Gumam Naruto bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan tertipu dengan wujud awalnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Banyak hewan disini bertolak belakang ciri khasnya dengan hewan di hutan biasa. Contohnya Killer Rabit tadi. Dibalik wajahnya yang menggemaskan jangan sampai kau mengelus punggungnya"

"Hee? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Bisa-bisa hewan itu menyukaimu saat kau mengelus punggungnya. Semakin hewan itu menyukaimu maka semakin hewan itu ingin membunuhmu."

"Heee!" Naruto dibuat menganga karena penjelasan tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus berhati-hati memperlakukan hewan disini.

Nagato tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengajak Naruto. "Ayo ikut aku!" Ia lantas berjalan didepan Naruto yang tak lama kemudian menyusulnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. Tapi Nagato hanya diam.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, Nagato berhenti didepan sebuah batu kristal besar kebiruan yang nampak seperti monumen. Satu tanganya terangkat memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Naruto berhenti saat melihat isyarat dari Nagato.

"Mereka datang..." Ucap Nagato pelan. Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia bisa membayangkan semua peserta yang akan jadi musuhnya. Pasti mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan.

Satu persatu para peserta datang dari dalam hutan. 10, 11, 12, Naruto mulai menghitung orang-orang yang datang. 22, 23, 24 akhirnya semuanya berkumpul mengitari monumen batu kristal tadi. Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah seluruh peserta _game_. Tapi matanya membulat saat melihat seorang yang dikenalnya ada disana.

'_Teme?_' Batin Naruto kaget. Tapi belum sampai memastikan siapa mereka, mendadak sulur-sulur dari beberapa pohon merambat dan mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Ia bukan satu-satunya. Para peserta yang lain juga mengalamai hal yang sama sepertinya.

_Tekk_

Nagato menjentikan jarinya dan membuat seluruh tempat disini menggelap, sangat gelap hingga tak mungkin untuk dapat melihat.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Batin Naruto semakin panik saja.

"Hoi! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat!"

"Dimana ini sebenarnya?"

"Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melihat! Dan tubuhku juga tidak bisa digerakan!"

Terdengar berbagai macam suara protes dari beberapa orang yang ada disana.

"Selamat datang kalian semua!" Ucap Nagato lantang membuat semua orang yang sejak tadi terdengar begitu ribut langsung diam.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung dengan keadaan ini" lanjutnya.

"Hoi! Kenapa kami semua tidak bisa melihat!" Teriak seseorang menyela Nagato.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian tidak mengingat rupa lawan kalian" terangnya.

"Kenapa begitu?!" Teriak salah seorang lainya.

"Kalau kalian melihat satu sama lain, maka bisa kupastikan kalian akan saling menyerang satu sama lain sekarang juga." Ucapnya tak kalah tegas dari sebelumnya. Mendengar ini, semua yang ada disana langsung tak berniat memotong lagi.

Nagato terdiam sesaat, kemudian mulai menjelaskan. "Baiklah... Kalian semua yang ada disini. Kalian pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian sekarang... Baru saja kemarin aku mendapat pesan dari peserta terakhir yang kutawani ikut kompetisi ini. Ia menyatakan kalau ia akan ikut serta dan itu artinya..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat semua yang ada disana semakin terdiam.

"... _Game_ ini akan dimulai..." Tak ayal pernyataan ini membuat semua yang ada disana langsung kaget. Keadaan mulai kembali ramai saat semua orang berbisik satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Nagato kembali berucap.

"Tapi saat ini aku tidak langsung menyatakan untuk memulai _game_. Aku akan memberi kalian semua pesan setelah kalian kembali ke tempat dimana kalian masuk ke hutan ini. Apa ada yang ditanyakan?" Tanyanya.

"Kami semua sudah tahu bagaimana peraturan _game_ ini, jadi sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Tanya salah seorang meminta penjelasan. Kebetulan itu juga yang sebenarnya mau Naruto tanyakan.

Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan tentang tempat ini. Sekarang ini kalian berada di '_Ancient Forest Arunheim_'."

'_Arunheim?'_ Batin Naruto. Jadi itu nama hutan aneh ini?.

"Hutan ini adalah tempat tinggal semua monster yang pernah kalian lawan saat pertama kali kuberi kekuatan. Dari hutan ini pula, aku akan mengirim monster ke dunia kalian yang harus kalian lawan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kalian. Dan bila aku tak mengirim monster keluar, kalian bisa masuk sendiri ke hutan ini lewat tempat kalian masuk tadi. Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan..."

"Kalau begitu cepat kembalikan kami ke tempat kami masuk!" Teriak seseorang yang sepertinya seorang perempuan.

Nagato mengangkat tangan kananya lalu menjentikan jarinya.

_Tekk_

Setelahnya semua orang bisa kembali melihat tapi mereka tak lagi berada di, melainkan di tempat mereka masuk, tak terkecuali Naruto. "Sepertinya... Aku kembali ke gedung tadi..." Gumanya.

Sebentar lagi... Ya sebentar lagi, kompetisi akan dimulai. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kananya. Ia harus siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_..." Gumam Naruto setelah masuk ke apartemenya. Meski ia tahu kalau tidak ada orang yang akan membalas salamnya, ia selalu melakukan hal ini sebelum masuk sambil membayangkan kedua orang tuanya menyambutnya. Naruto tersenyum kecut, ia letakan tasnya diatas kasur lalu merebahkan diri diatasnya. Besok mungkin akan menjadi hari terpenting dalam hidupnya... Ia tak menyangka rasanya akan seberat ini...

_Drrrt_

Dengan segera ia lihat ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan yang ia yakini pasti dari Nagato.

_From : Unknwon_

_Kepada semua peserta. Mulai besok, mungkin hidup kalian akan berubah untuk selamanya. Kalian harus bisa bertahan sampai akhir demi mendapatkan harapan yang kalian inginkan. Jadi kunyatakan di detik ini...Kompetisi Yang Kuciptakan Dimulai... Semoga berhasil dan kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua._

Naruto menghela napas dan hendak menurunkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur sebelum kemudian satu pesan kembali diterima.

"Hahh? Siapa lagi sekarang?" Gumamnya malas.

_From : Sakura-chan_

_Semoga berhasil untuk besok, semangat dan lakukan sebaik yang kau bisa! ^^_

"Eh?" Naruto tak menyangka ternyata Sakura yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia tersenyum. Walau Sakura sebenarnya memberinya semangat untuk remidi besok, tapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa Sakura menyemangatinya di _game_ ini.

Ia ingat jika karena gadis itulah ia ikut _game_ ini... Ia ingat jika ia telah berjanji untuk terus hidup kepada gadis itu juga... Ia ingat jika tujuanya menjadi semakin kuat adalah untuk melindungi gadis itu...

"Ya... Demi dirimu, Sakura-_chan_..." Ucapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

**End Of Chapter 4**

_**A/N : Oke! ini dia chap 4 yang akhirnya bisa saya update. Maaf atas keterlambatanya...  
**_

_**oh ya! saya ingin mengumumkan hal penting**_

_**Berhubung besok senin udah UAS, maka dengan terpaksa saya akan Hiatus (mungkin agak lama sampai UN selesai)**_

_**Pada semua reader, saya mohon doanya agar bisa lancar semua ujian saya. Doain ya! ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : Ren-san: terima kasih atas masukanya. Saya udah ubah genre yang lebih dominan ke Supranatural/Fantasy, tapi tetap menambahkan bumbu-bumbu romance-nya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam chara dan fic ini bukan bertujuan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan apapun melainkan hanya untuk hiburan semata.**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku. Don't like just go back!**_

_**Genre : Supranatural, romance, fantasy, dll**_

_**Game of Hope**_

Suasana senja di pinggiran kota Nami terlihat begitu mencekam. Kota yang menjadi perbatasan antara kota Konoha dan Kiri ini terlihat mencekam berkat kabut tebal yang menyelimuti sekitar. Seorang pria nampak berlari pontang-panting entah karena sebab apa.

"Hah...hah... Hah... A-apa aku lolos dari mereka?" Napas pria itu terengah-engah. Ia menoleh kesana kemari memastikan apakah dirinya sudah aman. Tapi kabut yang mengelilinginya membuat penglihatan pria itu menjadi kabur.

"Sudah cukup... Berhenti disitu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang mengenakan topeng muncul dihadapan pria itu, menyuruhnya agar berhenti. Mata pria paruh baya itu membulat. Ia segera berbalik mencoba kembali kabur sebelum di depanya ternyata berdiri satu orang lagi. Kali ini seorang pria yang menggunakan perban untuk menutupi mulut serta hidungnya.

"Aaa!" Pria itu jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar melihat dua orang itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa menyusulku?" Tanyanya takut.

"Kami sudah menghabisi semua pengawal-pengawalmu yang payah itu!" Ucap pria bermasker tadi. Ia mendekat dan mengakibatkan si pria mundur perlahan.

"To-tolong... Jangan bunuh aku... A-aku tidak tahu siapa kalian dan aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian.." Ucapnya tergagap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Haku? Apa kita lepaskan saja pria ini?" Tanya si pria bermasker kepada seseorang bertopeng yang dipanggilnya Haku tadi.

"Mana mungkin begitu, Zabuza..." Balasnya dingin. Mendengar penuturan Haku, si pria langsung ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau sudah dengar kata rekanku bukan? Kami tidak bisa melepasmu.." Ucap pria bernama Zabuza tadi. Ia kemudian menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat didepan wajah pria tadi.

"Ku-kumohon! Akan kubayar kalian tiga kali lipat lebih mahal dari yang kalian terima saat ini asal kalian melepaskanku." Mohon pria itu sambil bersujud dihadapan Zabuza.

"Ini bukan soal bayaran. Bagaimanapun kami harus membunuhmu." Haku menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dadanya.

"Kami ini terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling profesional di seantero Negara Kiri. Kami tidak akan melepaskan target kami sampai mereka dipastikan mati..." Zabuza menempatkan jarinya dipelatuk pistol yang dipegangnya, bersiap untuk menembak.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kalian?" Pria itu sudah pasrah, percuma ia memohon.

"Apa itu pertanyaan terakhirmu?" Ucap Zabuza sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau memang begitu aku akan menjawabnya. Kau bisa bilang kami hanyalah sekumpulan orang tidak berguna... ingat itu saat kau sudah berada di neraka..."

_**Dorr**_

Tubuh pria itu tumbang dengan sebuah lubang peluru di keningnya. Keduanya sempat terdiam sebelum kemudian Zabuza membuka suara.

"Jadi siapa target selanjutnya?" Tanyanya pada Haku sambil meletakan pistolnya ke balik jaket yang dipakainya.

"Belakangan ini kita sudah banyak menyelesaikan misi kita dengan sukses. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berhenti sejenak? Sekedar untuk menutupi jejak."

Zabuza mengerutkan keningnya. "Sepertinya kau ada benarnya, lebih baik kita harus berhenti dulu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _game_?" Tanya Haku kembali.

"Sekarang ini kita sudah berada di pinggiran wilayah Kota Konoha. Kita akan menutupi jejak dengan membaur bersama orang-orang disana selama beberapa hari. Dan kalau memang kita bertemu salah satu peserta disana, sekalian juga akan kuhabisi!" Ia melirik ke Haku yang kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk kedalam kabut. Sosok keduanya perlahan menghilang ditelan pekatnya kabut, layaknya hantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Buatan Author newbie, cerita gaje dll**_

_**Summary :Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Chapter 5 : Mist Hunter**_

"Hei _teme, _bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Saat ini jam istirahat dan kebetulan Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal pikiranya tentang apakah Sasuke ikut _game _yang juga di ikutinya. Memang saat pertemuan semua peserta dan Nagato di hutan _Arunheim_, Naruto sekilas melihat Sasuke juga ada di sana, karena itulah ia ingin menanyakanya langsung pada Sasuke.

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik setelah mendengar permintaan pemuda yang di panggilnya '_dobe'_ itu. 'Apa yang mau dibicarakan si _dobe_ itu?' batinya. Setelahnya ia hanya mengendikan bahunya. "Hn."

"Baiklah, kita bicara di atap saja." Tukas Naruto setelahnya.

**Di atap sekolah.**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Langsung tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menanyakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto.

"_Etto_... Bagaimana menanyakanya ya?" Sasuke menaikan alis, tumben sahabatnya itu tidak bisa langsung terang-terangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti bisanya.

"Ck! Cepatlah! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap kasar rambutnya. "Hahh! Baiklah! Mungkin kedengaranya aneh, tapi apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang..." Naruto meneguk ludah, menggantung kalimatnya sampai akhirnya ia lanjutkan kembali.

"Tentang, err... Suatu kompetisi, kekuatan aneh, mahluk-mahluk aneh, seorang pria misterius berambut merah, harapan mutlak dan-

Mendadak mata Sasuke menajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua hal itu?" Potongnya cepat.

"E-eh, kenapa kau malah terlihat aneh, _teme_?"

"Jika kau menanyakan hal-hal aneh tadi, kau juga pasti tahu tentang semua itu bukan?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu mengintimidasi.

"..."

"Hoi! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Wajah Naruto mendadak mengeras. Sasuke sedikit tercengang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto itu. Pasalnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu tak pernah terlihat seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mengikuti _game_ yang Nagato buat?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya kau mak-"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud!" Satu bentakan tadi membuat Sasuke terdiam, sebelum kemudian menghela napas.

"Jadi kau juga mengikuti _game_ itu?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pasti.

"..."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu ikut _game_ ini, _teme_?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Sebuah perempatan siku hadir di kening Naruto. "Hoi! Kau dulu yang kuberi pertanyaan, _TEME_!" Kepala Naruto serasa terbakar. Ia merasa seperti bicara pada tembok daripada manusia.

"Hn, aku tidak punya tujuan khusus dalam mengikuti_ game_ ini." Jawabnya singkat. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di pagar, membelakangi pemandangan lingkungan sekolah

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Lalu, kau sendiri, apa tujuanmu?"

Naruto pada mulanya terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau juga diberitahu tentang hal mengerikan yang dibicarakan Nagato?" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin tujuanku adalah untuk melindungi semua orang yang dekat denganku bila kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi..."

"Jadi... Kau tidak berniat untuk menang? Bukankah kau bisa meminta apa saja bila menang?" Tanya Sasuke mulai bingung dengan jalan pikiran sahabtnya itu.

"Kurasa aku belum memikirkan sesuatu untuk kuminta, karena itulah aku tak begitu fokus untuk menang." Tangan Naruto menggenggam pagar pembatas dengan erat.

"Jadi begitu..." Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Entah mengapa kekuatan di tubuhnya terasa bergejolak dan seakan-akan ingin meledak. Satu tanganya ia kepalkan. Naruto yang menyadarinya juga mengepalkan satu tanganya yang tak menggenggam pagar.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kupastikan... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Pemuda pirang itu melempar cengiran khasnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu malah berhenti.

"Heh!" Sasuke menyeringai dan di detik selanjutnya ia menembakan bola api dari tanganya langsung kearah Naruto yang membelakanginya.

_**Blasshh**_

'_Nani_!?' Naruto berbalik badan dan menghindari jurus Sasuke. "Hei! Apa kau mau membakar sahabatmu hidup-hidup?" Teriak Naruto protes. Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini! _**Wind Canon**_**!**" Naruto membalas dengan tembakan bola angin miliknya.

_**Wushh Wushh Wushh**_

Sasuke dengan lincah menghindar dari setiap tembakan barusan. "Kukira kau tidak mau melawan..." Ejeknya.

"Heh! Jarang-jarang kita bisa sparing dengan kekuatan sehebat ini bukan?"

"Kalau begitu giliranku..." Sasuke menari napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"_**Fire Style : Dragon Breath**_**!**"

_**Bwussshh**_

Semburan api yang menyala-nyala dan sanggup membakar semua yang ada didepanya melaju kearah Naruto. "Ergh!Apa-apaan itu!?" Agar bisa menahan serangan barusan, Naruto menembakan bola angin berukuran jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

_**Wusshh**_

_**Blarrr**_

Jurus keduanya saling menghantam dan menciptakan ledakan. Asap mengepul di area atap. Membuat seisi penghuni sekolah bingung saat mendengar ledakan serta asap. "Heh! Cukup mudah." Seringai tercipta diwajah Naruto, tapi setelahnya ia terkejut. Sasuke sudah tidak berada didepan matanya.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Seru Sasuke yang ternyata melayang di udara dengan banyak bola api bertebaran disekitarnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum remeh untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghujani Naruto dengan jurus apinya.

**"**_**Fire Style**_**: **_**Meteor Rain!**_**"**

_**Syuut Syuut Syuut Syuut**_

'Gawat!' Naruto berlari menghindar. Hujan bola api terus mengejar Naruto sampai akhirnya pemuda itu melompat tinggi. "_**Wind Canon: Rapid Fire!**_" Dengan bertubi-tubi Naruto membalas. Bola-bola angin melesat dengan cepat, layaknya peluru senapan mesin berkecepatan tinggi.

_**Duarrr Duarrr Duarrr**_

_**Buummm**_

Asap mengepul. "_Yoshaa!_" Naruto memekik senang ketika sepertinya Sasuke terkena seranganya. Siluet seorang pemuda jatuh kebawah. Tidak jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi Naruto yakin ini belum berakhir.

Kepulan asap semakin menebal menelan semua orang diatap sekolah. Saat itulah dua sosok melompat menembus asap sambil bersiap dengan pukulan.

"Terima ini!" Teriak keduanya.

_**Buaghh**_

Keduanya terkena pukulan masing-masing lawan. Tepat mengenai pipi mereka dengan telak.

Keduanya terpental, jatuh. Tapi dengan sigap keduanya berputar di udara, berhasil berpijak meski mendarat sambil terhuyung. "Hahh... Hahh.. Hahh..." Napas Sasuke naik turun, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya, kita tidak bisa melanjutkanya _teme_. Jika kita melanjutkanya maka seluruh sekolah bisa hancur!" Canda Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hn! Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti kita akan bertarung lagi!" Balas pemuda emo itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengulurkan tinjunya, masih sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus bisa bertahan!"

"Hn, kau juga, _dobe_!" Keduanya mempertemukan kepalan tangannya, mengikrarkan janji rivalitas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen, 14.45 PM**

"Bagaimana remidimu?" Tanya Sakura sesaat setelah Naruto keluar dari ruang kelasnya, membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget. "Huaa! Kau mengagetkanku Sakura-_chan_! Nilainya akan diberitahukan padaku besok." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Setelahnya terdengar helaan napas dari gadis itu. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!"

"Hm"

Diperjalanan pulang mereka tak begitu banyak berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Hooaaamm... Ngantuk sekali..." Naruto menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi keatas.

"Memangnya tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa _baka_?" Tanya Sakura, melempar pandangan penasaran pada pemuda beriris mata _blue sapphire_ itu.

"Gara-gara belajar, aku akhirnya tidur pukul dua belas malam. Untunglah paman Teuchi mengijinkanku untuk tidak bekerja dulu hari ini, kalau iya bisa-bisa aku tidak bangun besok." Jawab Naruto, wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Mungkin karena kurang tidur, lalu ia harus kesekolah dan pulangnya malah harus mengerjakan remidi.

"Hihihi, itulah sebabnya kau harus rajin agar tidak selalu remidi!" Ejek gadis bersurai pink itu, membuat Naruto mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi bersiaplah untuk mentraktirku ramen saat kita kencan nanti, Sakura-_chan_." Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Memangnya kau yakin berhasil?" Tantang Sakura, masih belum menghilangkan ekspresi mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja!" Tangan kanan Naruto mengepal dan matanya seakan memunculkan api membara saking semangatnya. "Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan dapat nilai 100 dan mengajakmu kencan!"

"Hahaha, iya-iya aku percaya." Setelahnya hanya canda dan tawa yang terdengar dari keduanya. Saat ini mereka berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bila biasanya mereka memilih jalan lenggang, sore ini mereka memilih jalan yang lebih ramai. Untuk mencari suasana baru, begitulah alasan yang di ajukan Naruto saat mengajak Sakura tadi.

Dari arah berlawanan, dua orang yang tampak misterius berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian saat ini. Satu orang laki-laki menggunakan perban untuk menutupi wajahnya sedangkan satu orang lainya entah laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau dibilang laki-laki, ia terlalu cantik. Tapi kalau dibilang perempuan, kenapa ia menggunakan pakaian laki-laki?.

Mereka adalah Zabuza dan Haku. Anehnya, kenapa bisa dua orang pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi buron itu berkeliaran di pusat kota seperti saat ini? Apa tidak ada yang menyadarinya?

Jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura dengan mereka semakin dekat. Saat keduanya berpapasan, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan hawa aneh dari pria misterius itu. Sedangkan Zabuza sendiri pun sama. Ia menoleh dan akhirnya mata keduanya bertemu.

_**Degg**_

... Matanya... Seakan-akan menunjukan bahwa ia bukan orang biasa, Naruto yakin itu... Selain itu, auranya seakan penuh nafsu membunuh...

Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat sampai akhirnya Zabuza kembali memfokuskan pandanganya ke jalan, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura melaimbaikan tanganya di depan wajah Naruto.

"E-eh? _N-nani_?" Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya kembali dari alam hayalnya.

Kening Sakura mengerut. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil memasang cengiran walau terlihat kaku, dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat seorang dua orang yang begitu mencolok di bandingkan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Sementara itu, langkah kaki Zabuza terhenti, dan Haku yang tahu Zabuza tengah memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya ikut berhenti. Ia bertanya. "Ada apa, Zabuza?". Wajah Zabuza terlihat mengeras. Perlahan ia meraih pistol dari balik jaket yang dipakainya "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda pirang tadi..."

Naruto yang sadar kalau dua orang tadi berhenti hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "Sakura-_chan, _lebih baik kita segera bergegas!" Bisik Naruto dengan panik, membuat gadis musim semi disampingnya semakin bingung.

'Apa karena dua orang barusan?' Batinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura-_chan_! Kita harus cepat!" Bisik pemuda yang paniknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertarung dengan salah seorang peserta _game_, tapi sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari pertarungan. Bukanya ia takut, hanya saja ia masih ragu untuk bertarung sampai membuat lawanya tewas.

Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Matanya melirik dan bisa melihat Zabuza yang saat ini berbalik menghadapnya. "Hei, anak muda yang berambut kuning!" Serunya lantang membuat tubuh Naruto maupun Sakura seperti membeku di tempat.

Saat keduanya perlahan menoleh, mereka dikagetkan dengan Zabuza yang mengacungkan pistolnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang langsung berlari dengan panik saat mengetahui ada seorang yang membawa senjata api.

'Cih! Sepertinya sudah terlambat! Kalau begitu apa boleh buat!' Batin Naruto.

_**Doorrr**_

_**Craasshh**_

Naruto memiringkan kepalanyanya sedikit hingga peluru itu hanya melintas di samping kepalanya. Meski tembakan tadi gagal, tapi peluru itu berhasil menggores sedikit ujung rambutnya. Zabuza yang melihat hal itu kembali memasukan pistolnya.

"Jadi, sepertinya kau memang seorang _player_... Tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa menghindari peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi"

"_Player_?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"_Player_ adalah orang yang ikut kompetisi yang dibuat Nagato. Apa dia tidak menjelaskan hal itu padamu?"

Untuk saat ini Naruto tidak terlalu menganggap penting ucapan Zabuza. Ia alihkan perhatianya kearah Sakura yang kini bergetar tubuhnya, ketakutan. Dengan sigap ia raih tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Kita harus pergi!" Naruto menyadarkan gadis itu dari ketakutanya. Akhirnya mereka berlari menjauh secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Kalian mencoba kabur, ya?" Zabuza merapal jurus dan mengeluarkanya. _"__**Water Style : Water Dragon!**__" _Setelah menyebutkan jurusnya, sebuah naga terbentuk dari air melesat kearah mereka.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan matanya membulat melihat naga air itu melesat kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa itu!?" Teriak Sakura ketakutan.

"Sial! Pegangan yang erat Sakura-_chan_!" Dengan segera Naruto angkat tubuh Sakura _bridal style_ dan melompat setinggi yang ia bisa untuk menghindari derasnya terjangan naga itu.

_**Blasshh**_

Naga air tadi menabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas dijalan, membuat mobil itu terpelanting dan seakan terseret ombak air yang dahsyat.

'Kekuatanya sangat hebat! Bisa gawat jika begini!' Batin Naruto.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditanah dan menurunkan Sakura dari gendonganya serta kembali berlari. "Naruto! Apa pria itu juga seorang peserta _game_!?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang tadi berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ya! Dan kita harus segera pergi! Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya!" Naruto mengajak Sakura berbelok kedalam taman yang lumayan sepi, berharap Zabuza dan Haku kehilangan jejak mereka.

Tapi ternyata harapanya tidak terjadi. Zabuza dan Haku masih bisa mengejar dan tetap mengekori keduanya. Saat Naruto dan Sakura sudah dekat dengan sebuah kolam hias disana, Zabuza memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Ia merapal jurusnya. _"__**Water Style : Water Prison**__" _

Air dari kolam itu bergerak seperti sebuah ombak dan menerjang Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya bisa kaget serta terdiam.

'_Kusso_!' Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar! Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh dari jangkauan serangan itu sebelum ombak tadi berputar mengelillingi tubuhnya dan menjebaknya di dalam sebuah bola air besar.

"Naruto!" Sakura yang hendak menolong segera dihentikan pergerakanya oleh Haku yang dari belakang menempatkan sebuah pisau dileher Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bergerak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak!" Ancamnya pada Sakura yang kini terpaksa diam ditempat. Tatapanya hanya tertuju pada Naruto sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga bocah... Kenapa kau lari? Apa kau terlalu takut menghadapiku?" Zabuza menghampiri Naruto yang terjebak didalam bola air dan sekarang kesulitan untuk bergerak maupun bernapas.

'_Kusso! _Tubuhku sulit untuk digerakan! Jika aku tidak segera keluar dari sini aku bisa kehabisan napas!' Batin Naruto. Matanya sekilas melirik Sakura yang kini ditawan oleh Haku.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan menyakiti pacarmu. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu secepat mungkin!" Sebuah seringai samar-samar terlihat dibalik wajah yang tertutup perban itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku bukan?" Zabuza menjeda kalimatnya sebelum kemudian menambahkan.

"Namaku Momochi Zabuza, dan rekanku yang saat ini menawan pacarmu bernama Yuuki Haku. Kami berdua adalah pembunuh bayaran yang aktif di kota Kiri. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Imbuhnya sambil memasang senyum kemenangan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mulai kehilangan napas. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Bila ia mencoba meloloskan diri dari bola air ini, maka bisa saja Sakura dilukai. Tapi jika tidak cepat menemukan cara untuk keluar, ia bisa mati kehabisan napas.

Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang saat ini juga menatapnya dengan khawatir. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Naruto menatap dalam- dalam mata Sakura seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan Sakura sadar akan hal itu. Gadis musim semi itu melirik kebelakang, melihat kalau seseorang yang menawanya saat ini lebih fokus pada Naruto. Pandanganya kembali kearah Naruto, menunggu aba-aba.

'Sekarang!'

Tangan kanan Sakura mencengram tangan Haku yang menggenggam pisau. Sambil melakukan itu, tangan kirinya menyikut perut Haku yang kaget dan akhirnya melepas cengkramanya.

"Rasakan ini!" Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu menendang perut Haku dangan kuat, membuat Haku terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Kau!" Pekik Haku pada Sakura yang kini memegang pisaunya. Dengan segera Sakura melempar pisau itu kearah Zabuza yang cukup kaget dengan aksi berani Sakura. Ia terpaksa menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang dan itu memberi Naruto celah untuk kaluar.

"Sekarang Naruto!" Teriak Sakura.

_**Blaarr**_

Dengan kekuatan anginya, Naruto memecah bola air itu dan melesat keluar. Ia menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. "Hahh... Hahh... Hahh.."

Zabuza yang melihat hal itu menggertakan giginya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal bocah!" Satu tangan Zabuza terangkat keatas sambil merapal jurus.

_"__**Water Dragon!**__" _

_**Bwushh**_

Naga air seperti sebelumnya kembali menerjang kearah Naruto. "Sial!" Naruto segera melompat ke kanan, berhasil menghindari serangan pertama. Tapi rupanya belum berakhir. Naga itu berbelok arah dan mencoba menerjang Naruto lagi, kali ini dari samping.

_"__**Hurricane Knuckle!**__" _

_**Blasshh**_

Pukulan barusan berhasil mengenai naga itu, membuatnya kembali kebentuk air dan menyembur ke berbagai arah. "Naruto!" Sakura berlari mendekatinya.

"Kuakui kau cukup hebat, tapi kurasa cukup main-mainya..." Naruto dan Sakura menoleh. Mendadak kabut tebal langsung menyelimuti sekitar, mengaburkan pandangan Naruto maupun Sakura. "Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_! Tetap berdekatan!" Perintah Naruto.

_**Crassh**_

Eh?

Lengan kanan Naruto mendadak terasa perih. Pemuda itu menoleh dan meringis kesakitan kala melihat lengan kananya ternyata sudah tersayat benda tajam. Darahnya mengalir. Cepat-cepat ia menutup lenganya yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya, sebisa mungkin menutupi agar Sakura tidak tahu dirinya terluka.

"Kenapa denganmu Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. "_Ie_, aku tidak apa-apa. Tetap waspada!"

"Kau tidak bisa lagi kabur bocah! Aku akan menyayat tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit!" Terdengar suara Zabuza yang menggema entah dari mana sumbernya.

"Gawat! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, Naruto?" Harap Sakura cemas. Benar kata Sakura. Jika ia tak melakukan sesuatu maka bisa gawat jadinya. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya meski bisa menguras tenaga.

"Aku akan coba menghilangkan kabut ini, tetap berada didekatku, Sakura-_chan!_" Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi. Perlahan angin puyuh mengelilingi tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin kencang dan dahsyat putaranya.

_"__**Wind Style: Lethal Vortex!**__"_ Teriak Naruto merentangkan kedua tanganya.

_**Wuusshh**_

Angin puyuh yang diciptakan Naruto melebar dan mengikis kabut disekitar mereka dengan cepat. Angin itu sangat dahsyat, membuat Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto agar tidak diterbangkan.

"Mustahil! Sial!" Teriak Zabuza.

_**Crassh Crassh Crassh**_

Tubuhnya tersayat di berbagai tempat. "Zabuza, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" Tanya Haku disampingnya.

"Kita mundur dulu!" Haku mengangguk dan keduanya berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Serangan Naruto perlahan melemah dan akhirnya berhenti. Kabut yang menutupi sekitar saat ini telah menghilang. Napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Ia melirik kesekitar, tapi tak melihat Zabuza dan Haku. 'Sepertinya mereka kabur'. Batinya.

Tapi... Kenapa Sakura masih belum melepas pelukanya? "Kau bisa melepas pelukanmu sekarang, Sakura-_chan_" Naruto tersenyum geli saat melihat Sakura yang masih memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggungnya.

"Eh?" Gadis itu mendongak dan dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai. Saat tahu posisinya sekarang, cepat-cepat Sakura melepas pelukanya. Wajahnya merona tipis. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Apa dua orang tadi pergi?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia kembali meringis sakit saat lukanya kembali terasa perih.

"Ada apa Na- astaga! Lenganmu terluka!" Seru Sakura panik.

"_Ie, daijoubu_ Sakura-_chan_." Sakura tahu kalau Naruto hanya berbohong. Buktinya pemuda pirang itu masih meringis kesakitan.

"Jika lukamu tidak cepat ditangani bisa infeksi! Ayo ikut aku!"

"E-eh! Sakura-_chan_, tak perlu repot-re-

"Sudah, diam! Dirumahku ada kotak P3K, karena itu sekarang ikut aku kerumahku!" Tukas gadis itu masih bersikukuh. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah. Sungguh, ia tak ingin merpotkan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Haruno**

_**Tokk Tokk Tokk**_

Beberapa kali Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu dan tersenyum melihat dua muda mudi itu. Ia adalah Haruno Mebuki, ibunya Sakura.

"Wah, sudah pulang ya, Saku-

Tak mempedulikan sapaan ibunya, Sakura dengan segera melenggang masuk sambil menyeret Naruto disampingnya. Sempat menoleh terlebih dahulu, Naruto menyapa Mebuki singkat.

"Selamat sore, bibi!" Baru hendak membungkukan badanya, ia sudah ditarik kembali.

"Cepat duduk disini!" Sakura mendudukan Naruto di sofa ruang tamu dan berlari kecil entah kemana. Di lain pihak, Mebuki yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya menghampiri Naruto sambil memasang tampang kesal. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Baru hendak membuka perbincangan, Sakura sudah kembali sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Hm? Untuk apa kau membawa kotak P3K, Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki bingung. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan ibunya, ia segera menggulung lengan baju Naruto, menampakan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam itu.

"Ya ampun!" Mebuki memekik. Dengan cekatan Sakura meneteskan cairan antiseptik disebuah kapas dan membersihkan luka Naruto. Perih, Naruto dibuat meringis karenanya.

"Kenapa lenganmu bisa seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Mebuki prihatin. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dua remaja diruang tamu kediaman Haruno membulat matanya. Bagaimana mereka menjawabnya?

"_E-etto_... Tadi waktu pulang sekolah-

"-Saat akan menyebrang jalan kami berpapasan dengan seorang nenek-

"-Tapi mendadak dua orang perampok muncul dan ingin merampok si nenek, karena itu-

"-Aku menelpon polisi-

"-Tapi aku mencegah dua perampok tadi dan terpaksa berkelahi dengan mereka." Aduh... Jujur, Sakura ingin memukul kepala Naruto sekarang.

"Lalu kapan Naruto-_kun_ mendapat luka itu?" Tanya Mebuki sambil memicingkan matanya, curiga dengan alasan kedua remaja didepanya.

"O-oh, kalau itu, aku tidak sengaja terkena cakaran kucing yang pergi bersama nenek tadi, jadi begitulah..." Naruto memasang senyum lima jarinya sebagai kedok.

_Krik Krik Krik_

Hening... Bisa kita dengar suara jangkrik entah darimana...

"Aku baru tahu cakaran kucing bisa separah itu."

"Ah! Ku-kucing itu sangat besar! Iyakan Naruto?"

"H-hm! Bahkan kami sempat mengiranya sebagai seekor harimau!" Sakura menepuk keningnya perlahan tanpa sadar. Alasan macam apa tadi? Mana mungkin ibunya percaya dengan alasan konyol dan membingungkan macam tadi?

Keduanya masih menunggu respon Mebuki dengan jantung berdegup kencang, tegang. Wajah wanita cantik itu menampakan ekspresi tak terbaca, sampai akhirnya...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Waahh, kau memang hebat Naruto-_kun_! Hahaha, tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai calon menantu kesayanganku!" Mebuki merangkul kepala Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. 'Hahh... mulai lagi' batin Sakura. Apa ibunya benar-benar serius mempercayai alasan konyol semacam tadi? Selain itu, mengapa ibunya begitu menyukai Naruto, sih?

Sahabatnya itu sering dipuji dan dielu-elukan sebagai 'calon menantu kesayangan' oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apa mungkin penyebabnya adalah berhubung keduanya sama-sama berambut pirang jadi mereka bisa akrab? Hm...Apa hubunganya?

Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya setelah Mebuki melepas pelukanya. Segera Sakura menarik kembali lengan Naruto untuk di tangani karena sempat terhenti oleh hal konyol tadi.

"Sudah." Tukas Sakura pendek setelah membalut lengan Naruto dengan perban. Ngomong-ngomong, keahlian pengobatan Sakura didapat secara otodidak dari buku-buku medis yang ia baca. Menjadi dokter adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu. Selain itu ia juga mendapat ilmu yang cukup banyak dari ekstrakulikuler PMR, karena itulah mengangani luka seperti tadi bisa dibilang cukup mudah untuknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku rasa aku akan pamit sekarang." Ucap Naruto memanggul tas punggungnya. Tapi Mebuki buru-buru mencekalnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Ini sudah jam makan malam. Lebih baik kau ikut makan malam bersama kami!" Tawar Mebuki. Naruto melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dan sepertinya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti ibunya. Tapi ia sudah tak ingin merepotkan lagi, karena itulah-

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Desis wanita bersurai pirang disampingnya dengan wajah horor, seketika membuat Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ia tahu darimana sifat galak Sakura berasal.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah, membuat senyum muncul di wajah dua perempuan disana.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini! Aku akan menyiapkan makanan dulu dan bila selesai akan kupanggil!" Mebuki melenggang pergi, menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura diampingnya. Naruto memilih tak banyak bicara. Ia sebenarnya selalu merasa tak pantas bila berada ditengah sebuah keluarga.

Ia ingat dikala kecil ia hanya bisa memandang keceriaan sebuah keluarga dari jauh, tak lebih... Ia selalu sedih bila melihat tatapan keluarga yang diamatinya. Entah mengapa mereka menatap dengan benci.

Padahal nyatanya ia tak berniat mengganggu dan hanya melihat sambil membayangkan bagaimana bila ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti mereka. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tak memandang benci padanya hanyalah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya bisa membuat Naruto paling tidak merasakan sedikit kasih sayang sebuah keluarga, meski baru-baru ini ia merasakanya. Sejak memasuki bangku SMA lebih tepatnya. Terbilang cukup terlambat... tapi ia bersyukur. Paling tidak terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Naruto..." Suara Sakura menginterupsinya dari segala macam pikiranya saat ini. Ia menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum, tak mau terlihat aneh dihadapan gadis itu. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa pria bernama Zabuza tadi adalah peserta pertama yang pernah kau temui?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku lebih dulu bertemu seorang peserta selain Zabuza."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Sa-sasuke? Jadi dia juga..." Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan Sakura. Wajah Sakura sekarang menunduk, membuat Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

"Padahal Zabuza adalah orang pertama yang kau lawan... Tapi, kau sudah terluka seperti itu... Bagaimana jadinya jika kau sudah bertemu orang yang lebih kuat nanti? Apa kau bisa bertahan seperti janjimu?" Sakura mendongak menatap dalam mata Naruto. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap meneteskan sesuatu dari sana.

Perlahan, isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Hati Naruto serasa tersayat melihatnya. Ia dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Mengelus rambut pink panjangnya, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dari kekhawatiranya.

"Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku... Lagipula, jika nanti aku bertemu orang yang lebih kuat, aku juga pasti akan bertambah kuat saat itu... Selain itu juga ada kau disampingku. Aku tidak akan gentar dan menyerah selama kau berada disisiku, Sakura-_chan_..." Seulas senyum terpatri dengan indah di wajah Sakura.

Naruto memang selalu bisa menghibur hatinya dikala ia dirundung masalah. Ia balas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Keduanya mempertahankan posisi itu sampai sebuah deheman mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Ehem! Apa sudah selesai mesra-mesraanya? Makan malamnya sudah siap lho!" Rupa-rupanya itu Mebuki. Ia menyeringai jahil melihat putrinya yang tengah berpelukan mesra dengan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri.

"E-eh? Ibu/Bibi!" Keduanya segera melepas pelukan mereka dengan gelagapan. Rona merah menghisai pipi keduanya. Demi menutupi rona di wajah mereka, dengan cepat muda-mudi itu menunduk.

"Hihihi! Apa kalian akan terus menunduk malu seperti itu, atau makan sekarang? Hahh... Indahnya masa muda" Godanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uuuhh, diamlah Ibuuu!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah semerah udang rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil dan sederhana, nampak Zabuza duduk bersila di sebuah ranjang. Di sebelahnya, Haku tengah merawat luka-luka Zabuza.

"Aku... tidak ingin meremehkan bocah itu lagi..." Gumam Zabuza saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka sayatan karena jurus terakhir yang Naruto pakai.

"Lalu apa kau akan mencoba melawanya lagi?" Tanya Haku yang masih sibuk membalut tubuh Zabuza dengan perban.

"Tentu saja begitu."

Setelah semua luka Zabuza sudah ditangani, Haku berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu apartemen. "Kau mau kemana, Haku?"

Haku tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli persediaan makanan." Seiring kalimat Haku barusan, ia beranjak membuka pintu dan pergi untuk membeli makanan... Entah dimana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar ke minimarket terdekat saat ini. Berhubung persediaan makanan sudah kosong di kulkas, jadilah ia akhirnya keluar dan berjalan paling tidak 100 meteran dari apartemenya ke minimarket itu. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menuju ke bagian bahan makanan. Ia mengambil beberapa ramen instan, beberapa botol air mineral, dan sebuah soft drink berperisa jeruk.

Baru hendak berjalan ke kasir, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depanya.

"Eh! _Sumimasen!_" Ucapnya dengan segera. Seseorang yang ditabraknya berbalik dan memasang senyum sebelum pandanganya berubah kaget, begitupun Naruto.

"Kau!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia menatap dengan tak suka pada seseorang yang ternyata Haku. Baru hendak menerobos pergi, Haku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucapnya sambil menahan bahu Naruto agar tak segera beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin marah. Tapi hal yang ingin kubicarakan bukan berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi."

"Apa kau bisa kupercaya?" Pemuda pirang itu melempar tatapan sinis pada Haku.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, kumohon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto. Ia membuka soft drink yang tadi di belinya dan meneguk isinya hingga menyisakan setengah penuh. Naruto dan Haku kini duduk disebuah bangku diluar minimarket.

"Maaf soal yang tadi. Andai saja kita tak bertemu, mungkin ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Padahal aku tak pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Zabuza... Tadi aku menghindar darinya hanya karena aku tak ingin bertarung..."

Haku menaikan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu tak ingin bertarung? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menang?"

"Meski aku tahu aku bisa minta apa saja bila menang, tapi tujuanku mengikuti _game_ ini bukanlah untuk itu."

"Lalu untuk apa?" Haku membuka sebuah bungkusan kue dan memakanya dengan tenang.

"Untuk melindungi orang lain." Jawab Naruto acuh. Mata tajam Haku melirik kearah Naruto yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah yang... entahlah... Tidak terbaca.

"Kau... Sedikit banyak tujuan kita sama."

"Haa?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Haku yang tersenyum manis. Membuatnya sedikit terpesona.

"Aku juga punya satu tujuan terpenting dihidupku... yaitu melindungi Zabuza."

Giliran Naruto yang menatap bingung kearah Haku. Rupanya pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka masih punya seseorang yang ingin dilindungi?

"Selama ini hidupku sangat sulit. Sejak kecil orang tuaku meninggal dan aku hidup dijalanan. Aku bertemu Zabuza dan dia membawaku bersamanya... menjagaku..."

Tak berniat menginterupsi, Naruto memilih hanya mendengarkan.

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku hanya berniat melindungi Zabuza. Aku tidak peduli meski ia menganggapku sebagai alat. Asalkan ia tetap hidup, selama itulah aku akan senang."

Naruto menatap Haku dengan prihatin. Kedua tanganya bertautan. Mencoba menjaga kehangatan di tengah udara malam yang dingin. Cerita Haku tak berbeda dengan masa lalu Naruto. "Kurasa aku cukup mengerti keinginanmu untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu. Akupun juga sama sepertimu dulunya. Selalu hidup sendiri dan seakan-akan tidak pernah dianggap siapapun."

"_Souka_..." Senyum simpul timbul dibibir Haku. "Ketika seseorang mempunyai orang yang ingin dilindungi, saat itulah orang itu akan bertambah kuat."

Naruto tertegun, lalu cengiran khasnya muncul, membuat Haku juga tersenyum semakin lebar. "Lalu, ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang penting bagimu itu?"

"E-eh?" Naruto gelagapan dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. "I-itu-"

"Ah, pasti gadis pink itukan?"

Blush

Tepat sasaran. Tingkah Naruto makin aneh karena panik, dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Haku. Pemuda cantik itu tertawa kecil. "_Ne_, Naruto, mulai sekarang kita harus semakin kuat agar bisa melindungi mereka."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Hehe!"

Haku tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Naruto menaikan alis. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau kuajak bicara. Kuharap bila kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah tidak memendam kebencian padaku ataupun Zabuza."

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran. "Soal itu, kurasa bisa kulakukan asal kalian tidak mencoba membunuhku lagi." Guraunya.

"Akan kucoba membujuk Zabuza untuk pergi dari Konoha secepatnya." Lagi-lagi Haku tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto malah semakin terpana. Meski Naruto sudah mencintai gadis lain, tapi hal wajar bagi seorang laki-laki tulen sepertinya terpesona bila melihat hal seperti tadi bukan?

"Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui." Imbuh Haku.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Kuharap kau tidak memandangku seperti tadi lagi karena aku ini seorang..." Jadi Haku tahu Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan terpana?

_Glekk_

Kira-kira apa yang akan diucapkan Haku?

"..."

"... Laki-laki..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang, sampai jumpa, Naruto." Haku lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto terdiam di tempat sambil menganga.

'Laki-laki? Eeeekkkkk! Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisanya aku hampir terpesona tadi!' Naruto menampar pipinya beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang senyum manis Haku yang ternyata seorang...

'Aaaaaa!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Jujur, ia menganggap bahwa Haku mempunyai wajah secantik Sakura. Tapi... Argh sudahlah!

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya beranjak pulang ke apartemenya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal.

.

.

**End of Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N : Hehe... Chapter 5 udah update nih! Pasti pada nunggu-nunggu semua kan?*Plakk (Readers : Dasar author kelewat pede!) Sorry bila arah ceritanya malah semakin membingungkan dan battle scene-nya kurang seru... T_T. Maklumlah, ide sedikit demi sedikit terkikis karena saya memfokuskan diri ke UN. Tapi, karena UN sudah selesai maka saya bisa mengembalikan ide-ide yang hilang! Yeey^^**_

_**Oh iya jurus-jurus yang ada di fic ini asli, murni, tanpa rekayasa(?) Ciptaan saya sendiri, karena itulah jangan kaget bila nama jurusnya aneh dan norak banget. Akhir kata... Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Balasan Review: Galura no Baka Lucky22(Thanks, ini dah lnjut). KenSherlocken(Ini dah lanjut). HyperBlack Hole, lutfisyahrizal, Ae Hatake, Guest(Ini udah lnjut). Ren(Thanks! Saya akan brusaha lbh baik lagi). Me is Guest(Ini dah lnjut)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, abal, gaje dan lain2.**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku, don't like, just go back**_

_**Genre : Supranatural, Romance yg gak krasa, friendship dan lain2**_

_**Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan bila mendapat kekuatan untuk bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa demi mendapat sebuah Harapan Mutlak? Apa kau akan lari dari kenyataan? Atau bertarung demi harapan yang kau percaya?**_

_**Yosh, Happy Reading^^**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 : How If I Fail?**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cklekk**_

Dengan sebuah suara khas pintu dibuka, Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam apartemenya. Apartemen sederhana dengan sebuah ruang tamu yang di sebelahnya langsung tersambung dengan dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang di sisi lain, kamar tidunya yang bisa dibilang kecil. Didalamnya juga terdapat kamar mandi. Tak lupa terlebih dahulu memasukan barang yang dibelinya kedalam kulkas satu pintu di ujung ruangan.

Berhubung ia sudah makan di rumah Sakura sore tadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak dan akhirnya bisa bersantai sekarang. Ia mendudukan dirinya di balkon apartemenya. Duduk bersila mencoba bersantai sambil melihat pemandangan cantik yang disajikan langit malam.

Ribuan bahkan jutaan pendar cahaya bintang diangkasa seakan bisa mengurangi bebanya saat ini. Sebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Uwaa!" Pekik Naruto kaget hingga jatuh dari duduknya.

"Hoi! Berhentilah muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu! Lama-lama kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" Teriak Naruto pada sesosok Nagato yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelahnya. Pria berambut merah itu juga tengah memfokuskan pandanganya pada langit malam, seakan tak peduli pada bentakan Naruto barusan.

"Maaf." Singkat, padat, dan hemat. Hanya satu kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf itulah yang diucapkanya sebagai balasan setelah Naruto uring-uringan tak jelas tadi.

"Huh, lalu apa maumu kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum hilang rasa kesalnya.

Tanpa menoleh, Nagato menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Aku hanya sekedar berkunjung."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sekedar berkunjung? Kau ini benar-benar pria teraneh yang pernah kutemui"

"Terima kasih pujianya."

"Hoi! Itu bukan pujian!" Teriak Naruto lantang, tak peduli bila ada tetangganya yang terganggu karenanya.

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Nagato, membuat Naruto terkejut. Jarang-jarang pria itu tertawa seperti tadi bukan?

Suasana agaknya sudah mulai mencair dan Naruto sudah tak sekesal tadi. Ia tersenyum saat Nagato mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya. Keduanya lantas kembali memperhatikan indahnya langit malam. Angin berhembus membuat rambut keduanya bergoyang karena tertiup.

"Memandangi bintang di langit malam memang kegiatan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Nagato.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Balas Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu salah seorang _player_, Naruto?"

"Sudah, aku sudah bertemu dua orang. Yang satunya adalah sahabat yang sekaligus kuanggap rival dalam segala hal. Dan yang satunya lagi mengaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran terkenal di kota Kiri."

Nagato menoleh kearah pemuda diampingnya. "Lalu apa kau sudah bertarung dengan mereka?" Anggukanlah yang Nagato lihat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sedikit bingung."

"Soal apa." Nagato semakin memperhatikan pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menciptakan _game_ ini?"

"..."

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menjawabnya, paling tidak kau bisa menjelaskan tentang alasanmu memilih orang-orang yang, err...bagaimana mengatakanya ya?" Tangan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan kata-kata yang tepat yang harus ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan para _player_.

"Orang-orang yang aneh?" Tanya Nagato memastikan.

"Yaa... Seperti itulah..."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Nagato. "Alasanya sederhana. Aku memilih mereka karena mereka punya tujuan yang jelas dan nyata."

"Haa? Tujuan jelas dan nyata? Lalu kenapa kau memilihku padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa benar kau tidak tahu tujuanmu?" Senyum aneh menghiasi wajah Nagato. Kini pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tujuanku yang sebenarnya..."

"Kau mungkin belum menyadarinya, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan mempunyai alasan dan tujuan mengikuti _game_ ini." Ujar pria berambut merah itu. Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Kapan-kapan kita bisa bicara lagi." Nagato menghilang dengan efek butiran cahaya yang menurut Naruto terasa berlebihan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Keesokan Harinya**

Tatapan bosan Sakura kini hanya tertuju ke Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil bergumam gembira. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto berhasil mendapat nilai seratus dalam remidinya. Pantas saja sejak disekolah tadi ia bersikap aneh...

Dan sesuai dengan janjinya tempo hari, akhirnya disinilah Sakura sekarang. Berjalan atau lebih tepatnya 'kencan' dengan pemuda pirang sahabatnya. Meski ia terlihat ogah-ogahan, tapi jujur, ia senang Naruto berhasil dalam remidinya dan akhirnya bisa kencan dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, aku tadi belum mengucapkan selamat padamu, kan?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Naruto menoleh sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "Selamat atas apa?"

"Yah.. Karena kau berhasil dalam remidimu."

"Hehe! Sudah kubilang aku pasti berhasil bukan?"

"Ya ya, aku percaya... Kalau bisa pertahankan agar nilaimu terus bagus! Selain itu kau juga harus giat belajar tanpa iming-iming tertentu! mengerti?" Dari ekpresi Naruto saja, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu masih tidak begitu peduli dengan semua hal yang di sampaikanya. Untuk sesaat ia mendengus sebelum mengangkat kepalan tanganya ke atas yang rupanya belum disadari oleh Naruto.

**Duuaakk**

"Aw, _ittai..." _

"Kalau tidak mau kepalamu dipukul oleh seseorang, setidaknya dengarkanlah ucapan orang yang memberimu nasihat." Ucap gadis itu dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mengelus kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Sakura kembali. Naruto mengangguk masih sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana sih?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi..." Ucap Naruto cengengesan, membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal sekaligus penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah restoran sederhana yang tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak terlalu kecil. Nama yang tertulis di papan nama restoran itu adalah 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Sambil memasang senyum lebar, Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sampai di dalam, keduanya mendudukan diri di salah satu meja. "Nah, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya!" Seru Naruto pada Sakura dan berdiri lalu berjalan entah kemana. Toilet mungkin? Tapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkanya.

Kepala pink Sakura menoleh kesana kemari, memperhatikan pengunjung di restoran ini. Rata-rata pengunjungnya adalah remaja perempuan seumuran denganya. Sisiwi dari sekolah lain. Selang beberapa lama memperhatikan sekitar, akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat Naruto kembali.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Naruto tak menjawab karena seorang perempuan cantik menghampiri keduanya. "Lho, ternyata kau membawa pacarmu ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya perempuan itu setengah menggoda, membuat Naruto terkekeh dan Sakura sendiri merona tipis ditatap dengan jahil oleh perempuan yang tak ia kenal.

"Hehe! Bukan kok. Dia adalah sahabatku, Ayame-_neechan_." Jawab Naruto pada perempuan berumur kira-kira 20-an yang bernama Ayame itu.

"Hmm, begitu ya... Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah hari ini kau sedang tidak _part time_?"

_'Part time_? Jadi tempat Naruto bekerja paruh waktu adalah disini?' Pikir Sakura. Pantas saja Naruto tampak akrab dengan Ayame. Mungkin ia juga salah satu karyawan disini...

"Aku kemari sebagai pelanggan hari ini. Jadi, bisakah aku memesan?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Ayame terkekeh sebelum mengeluarkan catatan kecil serta sebuah pulpen guna mencatat pesanan Naruto. "Baiklah! Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku miso ramen porsi jumbo! Lalu kau mau pesan apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"E-eh? Emm, aku pesan... Sama seperti Naruto, tapi porsi biasa saja." Jawab Sakura kikuk. Ia baru pertama kali datang kemari, jadi wajar jika ia belum mengetahui makanan apa saja yang tersedia disini.

"Hm, oke! Lalu minumnya?"

"Jus jeruk dan jus stroberi!" Ayame mengangguk dan bergegas mempersiapkan pesanan dua remaja barusan.

"Kau sepertinya sudah hapal dengan apa saja yang kusuka." Kata Sakura.

Senyum tercipta di wajah tan Naruto. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Ucap Naruto bangga. Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Sakura sehingga membuat senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

"_Hei lihat itu! Naruto-kun membawa seorang gadis kemari! Siapa si pinky itu?_" Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar bisikan beberapa gadis yang sepertinya membicarakan dirinya.

"_Jika gadis itu adalah pacar Naruto-kun maka aku tidak akan terima!_"

"_Hm! Aku juga!_" Lagi-lagi...

Sakura menoleh kebelakang sambil memasang tatapan polos, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia bisa melihat semua gadis di sana menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh, membuatnya cepat berbalik.

Sepertinya ia tahu alasan kenapa restoran ini ramai didatangi oleh remaja putri. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini duduk satu meja denganya. Apa Naruto tak pernah sadar alasan itu? Naruto memang terlalu polos dari dulu sampai sekarang...

"Pesanan datang! Silahkan dinikmati!" Seketika suara ramah Ayame membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Pesanan datang, Pada awalnya Sakura kira ramen disini akan biasa saja, tapi ternyata terlihat begitu menggiurkan saat sudah berada di meja.

"Wah, kelihatanya enak!" Seru Sakura kagum.

"Tentu saja." Naruto terkekeh geli saat di lihatnya gadis pink itu menatap ramen yang disajikan dengan wajah berbinar.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoarang pria, atau di chapter lalu kita kenal dengan Zabuza, saat ini tengah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap beberapa senjata apinya. Pistol, laras panjang, revolver, sampai sniper.

Bayang-bayang akan Naruto saat bertarung denganya kembali muncul dan mengusik kegiatanya saat ini. Sialan... Sekarang dipikiranya malah muncul bayang-bayang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menyeringai seakan mengejeknya.

Tanganya tanpa sadar mencengkram gagang pistol yang sedang ia lap. 'Benar-benar sulit dipercaya... bocah itu...' Cengkraman tanganya malah menjadi semakin kuat dan mungkin mampu mematahkan gagang pistol yang digenggamnya jika suara ponsel yang berdering di sakunya tidak mencegahnya melakukan itu.

"Ck! Rupanya si gendut sialan itu! Apa maunya?" Zabuza mendecak sebal saat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di ponselnyanya bertulis 'Gatou', bos dan orang yang menyewa jasanya dalam beberapa misi. Pengusaha licik yang menguasai kota Nami itu selalu memberinya misi untuk membunuh pesaing-pesaingnya dalam bisnis.

Sebenarnya Zabuza sudah muak bekerja dengan pria itu. Selain karena seenaknya sendiri, ia juga selalu mengikat kebebasan Zabuza. Tapi bayaran yang diberikanyalah yang membuat Zabuza paling tidak bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Zabuza ketus.

_"Dimana kau sekarang? Seenaknya menghilang setelah misi!" _Terdengar suara bernada menjengkelkan dari seberang.

"Sesuka hatiku ingin pergi kapanpun dan dimanapun, itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu _buta yarou_!"

_"Na-nani! Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu! Aku adalah orang yang mempekerjakanmu! Aku adalah orang yang membuatmu bisa hidup sampai saat ini! Ingat itu!_" Teriakan bersuara sumbang sungguh membuat Zabuza ingin melemparkan ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Memang benar kau adalah orang yang mempekerjakanku, tapi soal bisa hidup sampai ini adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan sendiri..."

_"Ck, tidak ada gunanya berbicara padamu panjang lebar. Aku punya misi baru untukmu. Targetnya di Konoha. Namanya Teuchi, pemilik restoran ramen bernama Ichiraku" _

"Hm, pemilik restoran ramen...? Apa kau serius?"

"_Kau tidak perlu memikirkanya. Lakukan saja! Segera datang ke Konoha, beberapa hari lagi aku juga akan tiba disana._"

_**Tutt Tutt Tutt**_

"Cih, akan kubunuh dia suatu saat nanti..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei paman!"

"Uwaa!... E-eh, A-ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku Naruto..." Pria yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Naruto itu mengelus dadanya. Nama pria paruh baya itu Teuchi. Pemilik restoran ramen 'Ichiraku' , bosnya Naruto. Barusan ia nampak merenung di salah satu meja pelanggan. Karena berhubung ini sudah waktunya tutup, jadi para pegawai restoran yang hanya terdiri dari 2 orang ini tengah sibuk membereskan dan membersihkan restoran agar tetap bersih esok hari.

Naruto yang merasa bosnya bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat bosnya seperti dirundung masalah yang pelik.

"Maaf kalau mengagetkan paman. Aku hanya khawatir akhir-akhir ini paman selalu murung dan melamun... Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Naruto prihatin. Ia mendudukan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan pria paruh baya itu.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Teuchi. "Haahhh... Entahlah, aku ragu untuk menceritakanya... Tapi jika kau bisa menyimpan rahasia, mungkin aku bisa menceritaknya padamu, siapa tahu kau bisa membantu." Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah, ceritakan!" Seru Naruto tak sabar.

Teuchi bersedekap ketika memulai ceritanya. "Apa kau tahu rumor tentang penggusuran besar-besaran semua toko, kedai dan tempat usaha lain di kompleks ini?"

"Penggusuran? Aku belum mendengarnya."

Kepala Teuchi menoleh ke sekeliling sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto untuk membisikan sesuatu. "Begini... Sebenarnya seluruh tempat usaha di kompleks ini sudah dibeli oleh pengusaha kaya dari kota Kiri! Rencananya akan dibangun pusat hiburan malam di kompleks ini."

"Heee-mmp!"

Tangan Teuchi dengan cepat membungkam mulut Naruto yang hendak berteriak, mungkin karena kaget. "Jangan berteriak!" Bisik Teuchi yang dibalas anggukan dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Perlahan bungkaman Teuchi di mulut Naruto dilepas.

"Lalu, apa hubunganya dengan paman?"

"Hampir semua tempat usaha disini menjual tempatnya kepada pengusaha itu. Hanya aku yang menolak untuk menjualnya."

Naruto memasang wajah berbinar. "Hoo! Aku benar-benar bangga bekerja pada paman! Paman adalah orang yang begitu peduli pada usaha yang sudah dibangun dengan kerja keras paman sendiri!" Bukan respon positif yang Naruto dapat, tapi malah helaan napaslah yang menjadi tanggapan Teuchi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Justru itulah yang membuatku khawatir... Ketika aku menolak untuk menjual tempatku, pengusaha itu pergi sambil mengancam akan..."

"Akan apa?"

"Akan..."

"Akan?"

"Akan... err... Aku lupa kata-kata terakhirnya, hehe!" Teuchi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Paman, seriuslah sedikit... Kau bilang mungkin aku bisa membantu..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar lupa bagian terakhirnya! Maklumlah, aku sudah tua..."

Kening Naruto berkedut-kedut mulai kesal. "Lalu kalau kau lupa bagian terakhir bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan bahwa hal itu gawat!?"

"Hmm, firasatku mengatakan itu hal yang buruk." Pria paruh baya itu menatap penuh harap pada Naruto seakan hanya Narutolah yang dapat menyelamatkanya dari jurang dengan ketinggian 800 meter(?)

"Apapun yang terjadi... Aku mohon bantuan darimu Naruto... Jika orang itu melukaiku maka tidak masalah, tapi..." Kepala Teuchi menoleh kearah putrinya yaitu Ayame yang tengah menyapu sambil bersenandung ceria.

Naruto menatap bosnya dengan pandangan iba. "Aku mengerti... Aku pasti akan membantu paman dengan segala cara yang kubisa!" Seru Naruto sambil melempar cengiranya dan mengacungkan jempol tanganya. Teuchi tak nampak ragu. Dari hanya melihat cengiran saja ia yakin kalau Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi itu tempatnya, Haku?" Tanya Zabuza yang dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Haku. Mereka berdua tengah mengamati restoran Ichiraku sambil membaur di keramaian pejalan kaki.

"Lalu apa kita akan melaksanakan misi kita saat ini juga?"

"_Ie, _kita tunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukanya. Setelah si 'gendut sialan' selesai berunding dengan mereka, kita bisa melaksanakan misi kali ini" Haku mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita menunggu di tempat lain saja, _Ikuzo!_." Zabuza menginstruksi Haku dengan gerakan tangan.

Tak disangka, dari arah berlawanan, sepasang remaja berbeda gender tengah berjalan berdampingan. Dua remaja yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok. Satu berambut kuning cerah dan satu lagi berambut soft pink. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Seragam Konoha Gakuen masih melekat ditubuh mereka menandakan bahwa keduanya baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!" Seru Naruto pada gadis disampingnya.

"Memangnya apa hakmu untuk melarangku!?" Balas Sakura, berkacak pinggang. Keduanya nampaknya tengah beradu argumen... lagi.

Naruto menggeram pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Sepulang sekolah ini Naruto langsung pergi ke Ichiraku untuk jadwal _part time_-nya. Sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah masalah sampai Sakura ngotot ingin ikut dan membantunya.

"Sakura-_chan_... aku sudah sering merepotkanmu... karena itulah untuk kali ini saja- maksudku, aku kan yang bekerja di Ichiraku, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut membantu!" Rayu Naruto sekali lagi.

Sakura tampak tak bergeming. Ia mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm, tidak bekerja disana ya..." Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan pernyataanya. Sebuah ide melintas dengan cepat dikepala pinknya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku bekerja disana juga?"

"Eh?"

"Selain aku bisa membantumu, aku juga bisa mendapatkan uang dengan kerja kerasku sendiri bukan?"

"Kenapa malah ingin bekerja disana? Sudah kubilang kau akan kerepotan nanti."

"Kau saja tidak tampak kerepotan, begitupun denganku." Sergah sang gadis pink yang lantas berjalan mendahului sang pemuda pirang.

"_Demo_... Sakura-_chaaan_..."

"Jangan merengek!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kita akan benar-benar melakukan ini?" Zabuza menoleh kearah Haku yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kepala Haku menunduk. Ia ingin mengutarakan semua keluh kesah yang selalu mengganjal dihatinya sejak dulu. Sejak ia dan Zabuza terjerumus begitu dalam di dunia gelap yang mereka kenal. Perbincanganya dengan Naruto sedikit banyak membuat matanya semakin terbuka lebar. Ada dunia yang lebih terang diluar sana... Jauh terang melebihi dunia yang ia kenal...

"Apa kita akan terus terperangkap di dunia kelam yang kita kenal...?" Lirih Haku. Perkataan itu sontak membuat langkah Zabuza terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Haku dengan tatapan... Entahlah, sulit dimengerti.

"Tidak bisa... Kita tidak bisa lagi keluar..."

"Zabuza..."

"Daripada kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kau juga bersiap!" Tanpa sepatah kata lain, Zabuza kembali melangkah meninggalkan Haku yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...' Batinya resah. Memandang Zabuza yang melangkah semakin jauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua!" Seru Ayame yang baru saja selesai menyapu. Ia hampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang juga baru saja selesai dengan tugas mereka. "Hmm, kalian selalu bersama melakukan apapun. Jika dipikir-pikir kalian benar-benar manis bila sedang bersama, _ne_?" Goda Ayame membuat Sakura segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Naruto sendiri tertawa keras mendengar godaan Ayame dan tingkah gugup Sakura.

"Kau dengar, Sakura-_chan_? Bahkan Ayamen-_neechan_ bilang kita berdua manis. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin dipanggil '_hime'_ olehku?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menggoda gadis musim semi itu. Si gadis semakin menunduk membuat Naruto dan Ayame tertawa melihat tingkah gugup Sakura.

"Berhenti menggombal-" Tawa keduanya terhenti saat merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat dari Sakura.

"S-saku-

"-_BAKA_!"

_**Duaggh**_

"Auwww!" Ayame hanya bisa tercengang melihat kepala Naruto yang mungkin terdapat benjol di balik rambut pirang mencuatnya.

"Kau itu selalu saja mencoba menggodaku! Dasar rubah pirang!" Jari lentik Sakura menjewer sekuat tenaga telinga Naruto hingga pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"_I-te-te-te_! Ampun! Aku mohon ampun!" Rengek Naruto. Dengan satu tarikan terakhir Sakura melepas jeweranya meski sebenarnya ia merasa itu belum cukup.

Naruto menatap Sakura sambil cemberut dan mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Sakura-_chan_... Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku?"

"Itu karena kau selalu mencari gara-gara denganku!" Perdebatan masih berlanjut saat Teuchi berjalan menuju pintu restoran untuk menutupnya.

"Hmm? Tumben sekali ada pelanggan yang baru datang saat mau tutup..." Mata sipit pria tua itu membulat saat melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan menuju ke restoranya. Tanganya yang menggenggam gagang pintu bergetar perlahan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang sanggup ia ucapkan.

"Yo! Si tua Ichiraku!" Sapa pria berbadan gemuk memakai jas formal diikuti beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan dandanan yang sangar.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup!" Seru pria itu tegas dan menarik pintu guna menutupnya. Tapi satu tangan pria itu terulur dan menahan daun pintu yang hendak ditutup.

"Hoi, _Chotto matte_! Ingat dengan perbincangan kita beberapa hari yang lalu bukan? Aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama seperti hari itu padamu dan kuharap kau bisa berpikir dengan bijak kali ini..." Pria gemuk alias Gatou menoleh kearah para anak buahnya dan mengembalikan pandanganya pada Teuchi.

"Kau lihat para anak buahku ini? Mereka adalah bawahan yang patuh dan sangat sigap... Bila aku memberi perintah pada mereka maka akan di lakukan dengan segera dan tanpa mengeluh. Karena itulah jangan sampai membuatku memberi perintah yang salah pada mereka, jika kau paham maksudku..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menjual restoranku!" Teriak Teuchi dengan suara yang keras, membuat Naruto, Sakura, serta Ayame mendengarnya meski mereka di ruang dapur saat ini.

"Ada apa didepan? Kenapa ayah berteriak?" Tanya Ayame entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada dua remaja di dekatnya.

"Coba kita periksa!" Saran Naruto. Ketiganya langsung berlalu menuju pintu depan.

Kembali ke Teuchi dan Gatou. "Pergi kau dari tempatku! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjual restoranku meskipun harus mati!"

Gatou menyeringai mendengar kalimat pengeas dari Teuchi. "Hoo... Kalau memang begitu-

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di pintu depan. Iris sebiru lautnya menatap dengan teliti satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Teuchi, dan beberapa orang berbadan besar berpenampilan sangar... Jangan-jangan!?

"Mereka adalah orang yang kuceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto..." Bisik Teuchi dekat telinga Naruto.

Sosok yang dibisiki mengangguk. "Tenang saja paman, jika kau mau menolak tolak saja!" Saranya.

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh Teuchi! Jika kau masih berniat menolak aku bisa melukaimu!" Bentak Gatou. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah dua gadis cantik di belakang mereka. Mendadak seringai mesum terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau tak apa... Tapi, kau bisa menjual dua pekerjamu yang cantik-cantik itu... bila ada mereka di klub malamku, pasti mereka menjadi aset yang berharga"

Dua gadis yang dimaksud membola matanya dan menatap garang kearah pria paruh baya menjengkelkan itu. Tak hanya dua orang gadis tadi, Narutopun menggeram sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Jangan kurang ajar kau, gendut sialan!" Teriak Naruto mencengkram kerah pakaian Gatou.

"Le-lepas!"

"Kau pikir dengan uangmu kau bisa mendapat apapun yang kau mau, haa!?" Bentak Naruto.

_**Bugghh**_

"Ugh!" Gatou terjengkang kebelakang karena tinjuan Naruto tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Bernainya kau bocah tengik! Hajar dia!" Teriak Gatou pada anak buahnya. Naruto tak gentar. Kaki tangan Gatou beramai-ramai menyerbu Naruto.

_**Buaggh**_

_**Bughh**_

_**Brakk**_

Satu persatu lawan tumbang karena serangan Naruto. "Apa hanya begini saja?" Sindir Naruto.

"... Bukan hanya ini saja..." Naruto tersentak mendengar suara itu. Badanya menegang. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Saat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini, dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Beginilah reaksi alami pada tubuhnya jika bertemu peserta game yang lain...

"Kau... Zabuza!" Munculah Zabuza bersama Haku menghampiri Ichiraku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Habisi mereka semua!" Teriak Gatou. Ia berdiri dibantu anak buahnya yang babak belur lalu pergi dari tempat itu tertatih-tatih.

"..."

"_Yo_... lama tak bertemu..."

"Kau... apa kau bekerja pada pria tadi?"

Zabuza mendengus kesal. "Asal kau tahu saja, jika ia tidak memberiku bayaran yang tinggi maka mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya sejak dulu..."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kenapa kau memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran padahal kau bisa memilih hidup yang lebih baik?!"

Zabuza tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Tapi ia membalas. "Ini tidak ada hubunganya denganmu... jadi lawan aku agar aku bisa membunuh bosmu jika kau sudah kalah."

Sakura, Ayame dan Teuchi tersentak. "Sakura-_chan_, bawa paman Teuchi dan Ayame-_neechan_ berlindung!" Perintah Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto menoleh serta tersenyum lembut saat ia melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan khawatir. "_Daijoubu_, aku tidak akan kalah! Pasti!" Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Ayame serta Teuchi pergi, entah kemana yang penting mereka aman.

"Percuma saja untuk menyembunyikan pak tua tadi! Ia sudah menjadi targetku yang selanjutnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu agar ia aman." Balas Naruto yakin. Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hoo... Kalau begitu... Basa-basinya sudah cukup!" Mata Naruto melebar saat Zabuza mengacungkan dua pistol bersamaan yang ia genggam dimasing-masing tanganya.

'Sial!'

_**Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr**_

Suara pelatuk senapan yang memuntahkan pelurunya terdengar keras dan bersahut-sahutan, bagaikan melodi kematian bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jantung Naruto berpacu lebih kencang. "Tadi hampir saja...". Gumam Naruto. Napasnya naik turun. Beruntung ia memiliki reflek yang gesit sehinggaa berhasil menghindari tembakan tadi, berlindung di samping sebuah bangunan.

"Apa kau akan jadi pengecut dan bersembunyi disana selamanya, bocah?" Seringai Zabuza melebar. "Haku, kau kejar pak tua tadi." Perintahnya. Haku hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun dan melesat pergi.

Naruto menatap kepergian Haku dengan tatapan kecewa. "Cih! Kukira Haku sudah berubah, tapi..." Segera ia berlari hendak menghentikan Haku sebelum kemudian tembakan beruntun Zabuza membuatnya terpaksa sembunyi lagi. "Sial! Hoi Zabuza! Apa adil jika kau menggunakan senapan sementara lawanmu hanya dengan tangan kosong!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Ia sedikit mengintip dari balik bangunan yang entah kedai atau apa.

Zabuza tertawa sadis. "Di dunia pembunuh bayaran sepertiku tidak mengenal yang adil atau tidak adil... Kami hanya melihat yang menang dan yang mati! Tapi..." Pria bertopeng perban itu memasukan senjatanya ketempatnya. "Jika kau ingin pertarungan tangan kosong, maka itulah yang akan kau dapat."

"_**Water Style : Ravage!**_" Zabuza berjongkok dengan satu lututnya menyangga tubuh. Ia meletakan telapak tanganya ditanah dan seketika tanah berguncang perlahan.

'Eh? Ada apa ini?'

"Jika kau tidak mau keluar tidak apa. Tapi aku tidak perlu repot mengejarmu karena jurusku akan melakukanya!" Teriak Zabuza.

"Apa yang dia bicara-

_**Zrasshh**_

Dari bawah tanah muncul tentakel-tentakel air yang menerjang kearah Naruto. "_Nani_!?" Naruto berhasil melompat, tapi terpaksa ia harus keluar dari persembunyianya.

"Keluar juga kau... Kejar!" Zabuza berteriak lantang.

_**Zrashh Zrashh Zrashh **_

Secara beruntun tentakel air ciptaan Zabuza mencoba menusuk atau paling tidak menghentikan gerakan Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan gesit menghindar. 'Inilah kesempatanku!'

_**Wushh**_

Zabuza melesat menuju Naruto yang kewalahan menghadapi tentakel air yang menggempurnya tanpa henti. "Terima ini!"

_**Duarr**_

Pukulan Zabuza meleset karena Naruto menghindar kesamping. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang karena Zabuza lengah dan tentakel airnya juga hilang meski hanya sementara. "Sekarang giliranku! _**Wind Cannon**_**!**" Zabuza menyeringai.

_**Wushh **_

_**Blarrr**_

Naruto tersentak kaget saat sebuah kubah air melindungi Zabuza, menghentikan seranganya yang barusan. Dilihatnya Zabuza menyeringai. "Sial!" Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Zabuza, bersiap menyerang. "Hyaaaa!" Naruto melancarkan tinjunya pada kubah air Zabuza. Tapi yang terjadi...

_**Sreppp**_

_"Nani_?" Tangan Naruto terlilit tentakel air. Ia mencoba menariknya sekuat tenaga tapi tidak berhasil.

Zabuza bersedekap tangan sambil berdecak kecewa. "Kau terlalu ceroboh bocah!" Dari dinding depan kubah air Zabuza, kembali mencuat tentakel air seperti sebelumnya. Tentakel itu menyerang Naruto seperti sebuah cambuk.

_**Splassh**_

"Uwaa!" Naruto terlempar ke udara karena cambukan air Zabuza. Beberapa detik diudara, Naruto meluncur jatuh menuju tanah. Karena tahu Naruto tak bisa bergerak bebas di udara, Zabuza memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menyerang. Ia mengangkat tanganya dan tentakel air berjumlah banyak mencuat dari bawah tanah tepat ditempat Naruto akan mendarat!

"Lagi-lagi tentakel itu! _**Wind Cutter**_!" Naruto menembakan sabit-sabit angin berukuran sedang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

_**Wusshh**_

_**Crashhh Crashhh Crashhh Crashhh**_

Jurus Naruto dan Zabuza bertabrakan, menyebabkan cipratan air menyembur ke berbagai arah. Zabuza berdecak kesal saat Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

Sebelum tentakel-tentakel air kembali muncul dan menyerangnya, Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang balik. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju Zabuza.

"Bersiaplah!" Teriak Naruto lantang. "Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlalu ceroboh bocah!" Balas Zabuza. Benar saja, belum sampai dekat dengan Zabuza, pria itu sudah mengerahkan kembali jurus tentakel airnya. Dengan gesit Naruto terus maju menghindar dan sesekali menembakan bola angin untuk menghentikan tentakel-tentakel jurus Zabuza.

'_Kusso_! Tidak ada habisnya! Kalau begini harus segera menghentikan Zabuza sebelum kehabisan tenaga!'

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan tidak akan berhasil!" Telapak tangan Zabuza dihentakan ditanah. Seperti saat pertama mengeluarkan jurus tentakel, kali ini ia juga mengeluarkan jurus serupa tapi dengan jumlah dan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dari berbagai arah, depan, belakang, bawah tanah, tentakel air kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Naruto berkali-kali menghindar, menendang, memukul, tapi sama saja.

"Heh? Rupanya kau cukup gigih untuk menghadapi seranganku... Tapi gigih saja tidak akan cukup!" Zabuza yang mengendalikan tentakel airnya dengan tangan segera mengkomando airnya mengelilingi dan menjebak Naruto.

"Dia ingin membuat kurungan air seperti dulu!?" Seru Naruto panik.

_"__**Water Style: Water Pri-"**_

_"__**Lethal Vortex!**__"_

_**Wusshhhh**_

_**Blarrr**_

Zabuza terperangah. Jurusnya dipatahkan dengan angin tornado berukuran sedang yang memutari Naruto. Ia melindungi dirinya ketika angin itu semakin melebar kearahnya. "Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan jurus yang sama kali ini!"

Zabuza tersenyum remeh. "Boleh juga!" Kubah air Zabuza berubah bentuk, berkumpul mengelilingi Zabuza. "Sekarang rasakan jurus andalanku! _**Water Dragon**_!" Air terbentuk menjadi seperti naga, menerjang kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Saat hendak melompat, Naruto dikejutkan dengan tentakel air yang melilit kakinya. 'Sial!' Satu tentakel lagi dikaki sebelahnya, tangan kanan, tangan kirinya. Ia benar-benar terjebak!

_**Blarrr**_

Serangan Zabuza berhasil, Naruto terhantam naga air dengan telak. "Aaghh!" Tubuh Naruto serasa diterjang ombak dashyat membuatnya terpental jauh dan tersungkur ke tanah.

_**Brukk**_

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Sial!" Desis Naruto. Ia bangkit sambil terhuyung. Mencengkram dadanya yang baru saja terhantam dengan telak.

"Apa hanya ini yang kau bisa bocah?" Zabuza bersedekap tangan. Tersenyum remeh kearah Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya erat. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu! Aku harus menghentikan Haku!" Teriak Naruto. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menggunakan jurusnya. Alis Zabuza tertekuk saat telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan bola angin berukuran kecil yang lama kelamaan membesar sebesar genggaman tanganya. Bola angin berwarna kebiruan itu berputar dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan suara berdesing. Ia menghantamkan jurusnya ditanah.

_"__**Rasengan!**__"_

_**Blarrr **_

Zabuza terkejut dengan efek jurus Naruto. Menggerus tanah yang terhantam dan membuat debu tebal berterbangan seperti baru saja diterjang tornado. Jurus '_Rasengan_' Naruto mungkin memang sekuat putaran angin tornado tapi dengan ukuran yang kecil. Debu mengepul. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mengeluarkan satu jurusnya lagi. "_**Lethal Vortex!**__" _

_**Wusshh**_

Angin melebar membawa debu-debu bersamanya, membutakan pandangan. "Sial, dia ingin kabur! Erghh!" Zabuza menutup mata dan melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Setelah beberapa lama, angin perlahan mereda dan Zabuza bisa membuka matanya. Pemuda pirang yang tadi berdiri didepanya sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. "_Kusso_! Dia benar-benar kabur!" Kepala Zabuza menoleh kesekeliling. Ia lantas teringat sesuatu. Tadi Haku mengejar target mereka yang berlari menjauh dari Ichiraku. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan targetnya dan Naruto jika mengikuti arah Haku berlari. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Zabuza melesat cepat mengejar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sakura, Teuchi dan Ayame lebih tepatnya. Sang gadis musim semi menghentikan lajunya yang kemudian diikuti ayah dan anak itu. Ketiganya terengah, mengambil napas sebanyak yang mereka bisa setelah sejak tadi lari tanpa berhenti. "Se-sepertinya kita sudah- sudah jauh... hahh... hahh." Seru Sakura terengah-engah. Tak jauh berbeda kedua orang didekatnya mengangguk dengan napas naik turun.

Setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya, ketiganya duduk dibawah naungan sebuah pohon, entah pohon apa. Kini mereka berada di tepi tanah lapang dekat dengan gedung yang masih dibangun. Tidak tahu kenapa tak ada satupun pekerja disana. Sepertinya hal itu karena ini sudah memasuki selesai jam kerja.

"Kita harus menelpon polisi!" Seru Ayame. Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak membawa ponsel,_ Nee-chan_."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Sakura berdiri. "_Nee-chan_ dan Teuchi-_jiisan_ pergilah mencari bantuan." Gadis itu tersenyum. Saat hendak melangkah, Ayame mencengkram tanganya, membuat pemilik tangan bingung. "Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku harus membantu Naruto."

Ayame dan Teuchi kaget dengan keinginan gadis bermata hijau itu. "Tidak bisa! Itu terlalu berbahaya!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. Perasaan khawatir benar-benar menyelimuti benak gadis pink itu. Naruto kadang sangat keras kepala dan tidak mempedulikan keselamatanya sendiri demi melindungi orang lain.

"Pasti ada cara lain yang bisa-"

Tubuh Ayame menegang. Kalimatnya menggantung karena seseorang menghampiri ketiganya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan topeng... Haku...

"Dia..." Desis Sakura.

Sosok itu berhenti lima meter di depan mereka, membuka topengnya. Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangan dan rahangnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati mereka!" Teriak Sakura mengancam.

Haku masih memasang raut datar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakiti kalian... Aku, sudah tidak bisa..." Senyum tipis yang terkesan menutupi perasaanya tertoreh di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sedikit banyak Sakura percaya dengan ucapan Haku.

"Kumohon... Kau harus menghentikan Zabuza. Jika tidak Naruto bisa dalam bahaya." Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Mendadak Haku melempar sebuah ponsel yang bisa tertangkap oleh Sakura meski tadi hampir jatuh.

"Eh? Kenapa kau melemparkan ponselmu?"

"Hubungi polisi..." Haku berbalik dan berniat pergi. Tapi sebelumnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk menghentikan Zabuza dan menyelamatkan Naru-"

"-Itu tidak perlu!" Potong Naruto yang datang entah sejak kapan dan darimana.

"Naruto!" Baik Haku ataupun Sakura spontan menyerukan nama pemuda itu. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya..." Naruto tersenyum, membuat Haku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Haku!?" Teriak Zabuza yang datang dari arah Naruto datang. Semua orang disana tersentak. "Kenapa kau tidak menghabisi mereka?! Bukankah kau ingin menjadi senjataku?!" Teriak Zabuza. Naruto berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda. Ketika hendak melesat, tangan Haku menghentikanya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa membunuh orang lagi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena-"

_**Wusshh**_

_**Bugghh**_

Semuanya tercengang saat dengan cepat Naruto melesat dan memukul wajah Zabuza hingga pria itu terjengkang ke belakang. "KENAPA KATAMU!? APA KAU PERNAH SADAR BAHWA HAKU SUDAH MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI ORANG TERPENTING DIHIDUPNYA!? Apa kau sadar bahwa selama ini ia berkeinginan berhenti karena khawatir padamu?"

Zabuza memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Khawatir... padaku?" Ucap Zabuza perlahan. Ia menoleh pada Haku. "Aku tidak mengerti! Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ini bukanlah omong kosong! Haku pernah bercerita padaku kalau kaulah orang terpenting untuknya! Dan demi dirimulah... ia bahkan rela kau menganggapnya sebuah senjata..." Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sama seperti dia menganggapmu...?"

Zabuza berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak..."

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai senjataku..."

"Kau! Apa kau seri-"

_**Dorr**_

"..."

"..."

"Uhuk..." Batuk Haku mengeluarkan darah. Seseorang menembaknya dengan senjata api dari kejauhan. Semua orang nampak kaget dengan mata membulat, terutama Zabuza. Ia terkejut karena seharusnya dirinyalah yang terkena tembakan barusan. Tapi Haku bergerak cepat dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

_**Brukk**_

Tubuh pemuda berwajah cantik itu ambruk. Nafasnya putus-putus, sedangkan darah mengalir dari luka tembak di bagian dadanya. "Ha-haku..." Bisik Naruto.

Mata Zabuza berkilat tajam menatap penuh amarah dan benci pada segerombolan orang-orang berpawakan sangar. Gatou datang di ikuti puluhan anak buahnya. Ada yang membawa tongkat baseball, senjata tajam, bahkan pistol.

'Cih! Akhirnya datang juga dia.'

Zabuza hampiri Haku yang terbaring lemah tak jauh darinya. "Haku, kerja bagus... Terima kasih karena melindungiku..." Ucap Zabuza dengan dingin. Tak ada rasa sesal atau khawatir secuilpun. Kontan saja, Naruto dibuat kaget. Ia berlari menghampiri Haku yang tergeletak.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Zabuza..."

"Jangan bicara lagi, Haku!" Seru Naruto dengan panik.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan berlumuran darah, Haku mencengkram lemah tangan Naruto, mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan baik saja. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Zabuza yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Zabuza... Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu... untuk semua yang kau kau lakukan... menjagaku dan menerimaku meski hanya sebagai kaki tanganmu..."

Ketiga orang lainya, Sakura, Ayame, dan Teuchi hanya bisa menatap penuh iba.

"Zabuza..." Bisikan lemah Haku membuat Zabuza akhirnya menggenggam tanganya. "Kau... sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku, juga sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupku... maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..."

"..."

"..."

"_Sayounara_..." Haku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia menutup mata dengan sebuah senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya...

Air mata Naruto tak terasa menetes... Ia melirik ke arah Zabuza. Pria itu bahkan nampak tak terpukul. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Ia lepas tangan Haku perlahan lalu menghadap Zabuza, menatap pria itu penuh kebencian.

_Grep_

Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram erat kerah pakaian yang Zabuza kenakan. "Lebih baik kau hentikan kepura-puraanmu! Aku tahu kau menganggap Haku lebih dari sekedar senjata!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang tepat didepan wajah Zabuza. Respon pria yang dengan wajah yang ditutupi perban itu hanya terdiam.

Ia lepas cengkeraman Naruto dengan tanganya. "Aku tidak terlalu paham kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Haku... tapi, semua yang kau katakan itu sebenarnya tidak perlu... Karena aku juga sudah paham akan hal itu, sejak lama..."

Keduanya hening. Tapi tawa Gatou mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Hoo... Sepertinya kami salah sasaran..." Sindir Gatou di ikuti gelak tawa para anak buahnya. "Aku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu. Karena itulah lebih baik kau kubunuh sekarang agar tidak merepotkan di masa mendatang."

"Kau..." Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan tangan mengepal keras seakan bisa menghantam apapun hingga hancur.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, _gaki_! Urusanku hanyalah dengan Zabuza! Meskipun tadi kau memukulku aku akan melepaskanmu karena aku adalah orang yang baik." Gelak tawa saling bersahutan terdengar.

"Sialan kau... Mana bisa kau menyebut dirimu orang yang baik... Kau itu, hanyalah iblis berwujud manusia!" Teriak Naruto naik pitam. Saat hendak menerjang kerumunan yang berkumpul tak jauh di depan mereka, Zabuza menepuk bahu Naruto, memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai terlibat untuk mengatasi sampah itu... Ini adalah urusanku."

"_Demo_-"

"Jika kau ikut campur maka kau akan dikira berkomplot denganku. Karena itulah, serahkan saja padaku!" Mata Zabuza menatap dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Kau bawalah teman-temanmu dan segera bersembunyi... Dan tolong teleponlah polisi."

Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuh mereka kan?"

Zabuza mengela napas untuk sesaat. "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara menghentikan mereka. Si gendut itu sudah sering berurusan dengan polisi. Kabar terakhir yang ku dengar, ia diberi hukuman mati karena terbukti membantai para pengusaha kecil di kota Nami... Tapi dengan uang dan kekayaanya ia selalu bisa lolos. Karena itulah aku harus memberinya hukuman yang setimpal atas semua perbuatanya."

"Kau bisa mati jika melawan orang sebanyak itu- kecuali..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Zabuza pasti paham apa yang hendak di ucapkanya. Tapi, Zabuza malah menggeleng. "Kekuatan kita tidak bisa di gunakan untuk melawan orang biasa, bocah."

"Apa! Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal itu?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Jika aku melawan mereka tanpa kekuatan, kemungkinan besarnya aku akan mati."

"Apa tidak ada cara la-"

"-cuma ini yang bisa kita lakukan!" Potong Zabuza, memaksa Naruto untuk bungkam.

"Jika aku memang mati maka itupun juga balasan yang setimpal atas semua yang kulakukan. Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Tapi... paling tidak aku bisa melakukan hal yang benar meski kembali mengotori tanganku... untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Naruto yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Zabuza... tersenyum?

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Semoga beruntung!" Ucapnya sebelum membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada Haku..." Baru berjalan satu langkah, Naruto berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Zabuza yang masih membelakanginya. "... Tapi sepertinya kata-katamu berhasil membuat kami sadar..." Lanjut Zabuza menyambung kalimat sebelumnya.

"..."

"Sekarang cepatlah pergi." Naruto kembali berlari, menghampiri tiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Naruto." Pemilik nama dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukanya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Ia perlahan melepas pelukan mereka. "Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk berpelukan. Kita harus menjauh dan jangan sampai terlibat pertarungan ini!" Seru Naruto kepada dua orang lain di dekatnya. Dua orang yang dimaksud mengangguk dan berlari mendahului.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura ditarik perlahan menjauh dan menuju ke balik tembok diluar tanah lapang yang cukup luas itu.

Di lain pihak, Gatou menyeringai dengan ekspresi mengejek. Menatap kepergian empat orang itu. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi? Bukankah mereka bisa membantumu melawan kami?"

"_Ie_, cukup hanya aku saja untuk menghancurkan sampah-sampah seperti kalian..."

"Heh! Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

_Ctekk_

Gatou menjentikan jarinya. Seketika itu juga, berbondong-bondong anak buah pria itu menyerbu Zabuza. Pria itu tampak tak gentar. Ia justru malah menembus kerumunan di depanya. Tujuanya hanya satu. Kepala Gatou!

Mula-mula Zabuza melumpuhkan satu orang yang memegang katana yang kemudian ia pakai sebagai senjata.

Crashh

Crashh

Crashh

Suara tebasan demi tebasan serta erangan kesakitan benar-benar terdengar mengerikan. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura kini terduduk bersandar ditembok dibalik tanah lapang itu. Tubuh keduanya sedikit banyak bergetar, terutama Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba menahan suara-suara mengerikan itu untuk tak masuk ke rongga telinganya.

Dengan cepat Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan membenamkan wajah gadis itu kedadanya. Sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala bersurai pink-nya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

Pertarungan berdarah selama lima belas menit itu menjatuhkan semua anak buah Gatou. Zabuza sendiri, ia terluka parah dengan banyak senjata seperti pisau, katana, bahkan luka tembakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang hancur.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka, Gatou!"

"Aaarrggghh!"

_**Crashhh Jlebb**_

Cipratan darah mengotori tubuh Zabuza. Selesai sudah, pikirnya.

Pria itu berjalan terhuyung mendekati tubuh Haku yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tubuhnya limbung tepat di samping mayat pemuda itu. "Haku..." Bisiknya pelan sampai akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk selamanya... menyusul kepergian Haku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada satupun orang yang mau membuka suara. Diluar, tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Sekarang hampir pukul 10 malam. Seharusnya _Ichiraku Ramen_ tutup sejak satu jam lalu. Tapi karena 'kejadian tak terduga' serta karena diberi beberapa pertanyaan oleh polisi, terpaksa jam tutup molor dari waktu normal.

"Ehem!" Teuchi berdehem, memecah keheningan. "Sudahlah... Tidak perlu memikirkan hal tadi dalam-dalam. Yang terpenting tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kita, itu saja sudah cukup!" Hibur Teuchi. Memang sepertinya mereka perlu di tenangkan setelah kejadian tadi. Daripada terus diam, pria itu berpikir harus mengalihkan perhatian ketiga karyawanya agar tidak terus termenung.

"Benar kata ayah. Lebih baik tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu terus-terusan. Ayo kembali semangat untuk besok!" Sahut Ayame ikut memberi motivasi. Dua orang lainya, Naruto dan Sakura, tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baguslah jika semuanya sudah kembali ceria. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat menutup restoran dan berstirahat!"

Teuchi berjalan masuk ke dapur di ikuti oleh putrinya. Lagi-lagi kesunyian melanda. Atensi Sakura dialihkan ke pemuda yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Pemuda itu sepertinya masih terpikir-pikir kejadian tadi...

Ia lantas berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda blondie itu. "Hei, kita juga harus membantu Teuchi-_jiisan_ dan Ayame-_neechan_, ayo!" Satu tanganya menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Hm, _nande?_"

"...Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Bagaimana jika aku gagal melindungi orang yang kusayang seperti Zabuza?" Sakura kaget. Tatapan pemuda itu nampak pilu. Ia belum pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Sempat termenung karena Naruto, akhirnya ia tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Menekan kepala pemuda itu ke dekapanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan gagal... Kau kan selalu sesumbar bilang kalau kau tidak akan gagal. Jadi jangan tarik kata-katamu sendiri." Sakura mengelus lembut rambut Naruto. Perlahan ia lepaskan pelukanya dan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto bisa tersenyum sekarang. Kedua tanganya perlahan membingkai wajah Sakura. Ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika wajah gadis dihadapanya merona karena ulahnya, tapi sepertinya tak begitu ia hiraukan. Dengan lembut ia mengecup sayang dahi lebar Sakura, membuat kedua mata Sakura membulat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu seperti mau meledak.

"Jangan marah. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, hehe!" Ucap pemuda yang baru saja mencium keningnya cengengesen. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu kabur menuju dapur.

Sakura usap dahinya yang baru saja kena cium. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang kembali merona. "Mana mungkin aku marah, _baka_..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**A/N : Wuhuu! Chap 6 udah update! Terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah baca n' review chap sblumnya, kalian luar biasa guys!**_

_**Oh iya! Mulai di chap ini, setiap akhir dari chap akan saya berikan sedikit 'lost dialogue's' dari para karakter. Dialog itu adalah dialog yang sebenarnya ada di story tapi sengaja nggak dimasukin, paham gak? *readers: gak!***_

_**Dan dialog itu akan menyinggung kejadian penting di chapter tersebut. Biar kerenan dikit, hehe ^,^**_

.

.

.

**Lost Dialog:**

**Sakura** **:** *blushing* "Ehm... Ke-kenapa tadi kau mencium keningku Naruto?"

**Naruto :** "Hm? Sudah kubilang untuk ucapan terima kasih, bukan?"

**Sakura :** "Selain alasan itu?"

**Naruto :** "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana sensasi mencium kening selebar milikmu."

**Sakura :** "Apa katamu!?"

**Naruto :** "E-eh! Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" *grin*


End file.
